


I Pronounce You Buck and Eddie

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: 911 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Buddie 911 FanficInspired by the movie I Pronounce You Chuck and LarrySummaryEddie Diaz living in the world grief and denial over the loss of his wife, Shannon who died a in car accident. He thought that since they reconciled that to would be life and trust as the sole beneficiary of his benefits Thinking she would take care of their Christopher. But now, after a year of being dead Eddie has lost chance to transfer his benefits to Christopher, they only way to he could save and secure his son future is to marry, Evan Buckley aka Buck; Best friend and fellow firefighter partner at the 118. During their first year of marriage Buck and Eddie, deal with the possibility losing their jobs, and possibility the friendship as Buck true feelings come to light. Sometimes what something turns to lie can be truer in what's in two people's hearts. Will Buck and Eddie fake marriage turn to something more real than they both excepted to be?
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 17





	1. Boy crush denial

Chapter one -Boy Crush Denial

The cheers of the LA lakers filled the stadium the loudest cheers and laughed coming Buck, Eddie, Christopher, and chimney and Maddie on their day off enjoy the first basketball game as they were their tickets were comp to them being first responders. They have given the VIP treatment in the box and enjoying every minute of it. 

As half time started, Maddie and Buck made the snacks rounds. While waiting for meals, Maddie looks at her brother gazing in sheer enjoyment watching Eddie and Christopher, playing swords with their foam fingers. She had to say something to his brother 

"So, the brother of mine, when are you going to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Buck trying to play dumb but that didn't work for Maddie as she replies 

"That you have a bad boy crush on your best friend, Eddie."

"I don't have a crush on Eddie, I just..." he looks Eddie and says, "I just admire the guy."

Maddie sighed slowly realizing this boy crush might mean more to her brother, 

"I admire buck, do you like him I mean like him like him."

"No," Trying to give his sister the best poker face he could.

But Maddie couldn't help but tease her brother by saying, "You are so in boy crush denial, this is 2019, I love you, and I want to be happy, and Eddie seems like the perfect catch."

She started to laugh as Buck began to laugh with, but the laughs turn to coughs as drop to ground smashing glasses which slashed his right arm and blood and started gushing out coming from his slashed arm Maddie screams

"Buck, No, not again, Eddie, help me!"

Eddie rushes to Buck's aid, Eddie trying to think the best he could for Christopher, who was with chimney calling 911 screaming for buck to get up. Luckily due to his training in Afghanistan, he was ready to handle in saving his best friend the best way he knew how he asked Maddie to find tea bags and soak them with water. 

She looked around the bar and found tea bags. Maddie washes them with water rushing back to Eddie to give him the tea bags press it on top of the wound. Hold for a minimum of 10 minutes. And the bleeding stopped as paramedics came in to get Buck to hospital. As Buck got carted away Maddie sobs in Eddie's arms saying

"My brother is so lucky to have you and Christopher in his life; you are the best thing that has ever happened to him."

Eddie had no words as Maddie left with Buck. Eddie went back to Christopher as chimney left to be with Maddie. Eddie hugging his son as Christopher asked,

"Is uncle buck going to be okay."

"I pray so buddy, how about we let the doctors take care of him first, and I am sure his sister will call us to see when he is better okay."

Christopher starts to bawl and scream,

"I don't want him to die like mommy. I love Uncle Buck."

Eddie hugs his son tightly and promises him,

"I promise I won't let nothing happen to uncle buck."

"You pinky promise," 

"Pinky promise."

They leave the box and game early to check and see buck is going to be okay. Buck's eyes slowly open to see he was in the hospital again; He saw Maddie sleeping on the chair to his left. But Buck was Startled to scream of joy from Christopher 

"Daddy, Maddie, uncle buck is alive and wake."

"Hey, Christopher, thanks for the wake-up call sorry I scared you and missed the game I will make up to you."

"You better." Eddie added, "you gave us a scared."

Maddie slaps his brother, 

"You sure did, now never do that again. Now thank your best friend, for saving your life."

Buck turns to Eddie and asks him,

"You saved my life."

Eddie says, "You would do the same for me."

"Of course, thank you for saving my life, I owe you, man, seriously." 

Buck takes Eddie's hand and repeats to Eddie

"Thank you if there is anything you need, it's yours."

Eddie let's go buck's hand and pats on the back and tells him

"You're welcome, Buck."

Eddie and Christopher come home, and Christopher starts walking inside as Eddie stop to get the mail, and reality sets in as he realizes he might be a big problem. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. The next day Eddie went to the Los Angeles Department of Human Resources to handle a matter. After about an hour's wait, someone was able to see him. When Eddie sit a cubicle that was Cramped and small, a woman came from behind him and sat at the desk and said, 

"Hello, I am Ashley Whitmore, your case supervisor, how may I help you, Mr. Diaz."

"Yeah, I got this letter stating my wife is still Beneficiary, but she died about a year ago, and I want my benefits to set in trust to my son till he turns 18."

"Sir, we sent you countless letters on this matter; you refused to reply."

Eddie trying his best not snap her but taking breaths he stated,

"as I said, I lost my wife. My son has cerebral palsy. It was hard for me then to handle I need to takin of my son and me."

The woman said, "I am sorry for your loss, but..."

Eddie starts to snap,

"I don't want to be sorry. I want you to help me protect my future for my son, please."

The woman sighed feeling sorry for him, so she sighed and decided to give him a tip, 

"But is there is a way to have your benefits Transfer to your son?"

"What way, I will take anyway."

She sighed and asked Eddie the question that was going to make his mouth drop,

"Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?"

Eddie was walking the rest of the 118 families to visit Buck Eddie was thinking of Ashley explained to him to get married within the year. That spouse immediately is the beneficiary to his benefits, and his future for his is protected. But Eddie wasn't getting married nor planned to, but it was the only way. Who can trust and find someone to be married to protect his son? He stopped at buck's hospital room. Eddie with 118 when chimney once Eddie stop and was hesitant to enter, so chimney asked

"What a matter Eddie."

"Just got a lot on my chimney, tell buck I will be then."

"Alright," chimney said as he left Eddie to be alone 

As Eddie was left alone, he overheard conversations going on in Buck's hospital room. 

Captain came up buck hugs him to see him well,

"Gave us another scare again there, Buckley."

"Sorry, cap; I am better once this hospital I will be ready for the good fight."

He adds, "This guy, you never stop and take it easy. You need a real break."

"Guys, I am fine, really where is Eddie?"

Athena added "yes where is the man of the hour

"Chimney, did you see him?" Maddie asked 

"I want to thank him. Eddie was a sure hero." 

Buck added, "He is a hero, he is firefighter, a good friend, I trust him, and he trusts me with his son, that means the world to me I would do anything for him and that kid."

"Eddie is sure lucky to have you, uncle buck." Maddie giggles doing a light fist punch on her brother's shoulder.

Eddie smiled overhearing that and knew that perfect choice to help him and son with a problem the question for Eddie how to go about it.

Eddie enters and tells him. "Happy uncle buck up and running again."

"Yup ready to get back home fighting fires with my best bud," buck offers a fist, and Eddie accepts pumping his fist. 

Maddie reminds "Not anytime soon right Bobby,"

"Cap what is my sister talking about."

Bobby hating to give bad news, but he had to tell Buck,

"Buck, take time off for a month or so regain your strength back. Then you come back with open arms 

"What comes on, but." Buck snapped

Eddie he didn't want the buck to lose not like last time when was laid off, so he intervened by telling him, 

"No, buts take the left rest feel better, okay bud, Christopher would want you to get better."

Buck sighs hating to agree that his sister, best friend was right he hissed out

"Fine, I will take leave, but I don't have to like it."

"Good, "Maddie said as she suggests, "I don't want you to leave alone during this so you can stay with me and chimney."

Buck wasn't going have that and told his sister, 

"Okay, sis, I love you, but I am not going to be the third wheel of your budding new romance with chimney, I am perfectly capable of living on my own."

"But if you have another blood thinner episode, it just for a month. Or so. I don't want you to be alone if..." Maddie insisted 

Buck Interrupts

"Maddie stops worrying me. I am not dying." 

"Come on, buck, we are just trying to help be there for you. "chimney added while holding Maddie comforting her. 

Maddie tried not to cry as she tries to explain to her brother. 

"I didn't say you are dying. You are my brother; you took care of me, let care of you for a change."

Eddie didn't want to brother and sister fight, so he sighed and decided to be the mediator, and as he jumped with a practical solution.

"Buck can stay with me during his leave."

Maddie turns her head to smirk the prefect ploy she did for Eddie to bounce, helping his brother. And helping Buck to deal with feelings for Eddie. But Maddie play coy as she and Buck looked at Eddie at the same time said, 

"What?"

"Buck can stay with Christopher and me for a month or so till his leave is over. Hate you fight over this, besides Christopher will be overjoyed in having in uncle buck sleeping over, don't let the kid buck, what do you say?"

Buck sighs wanted to say, but he wanted to tell told Eddie, 

"Eddie, you and Christopher have done so much for me already, I can't ask you to...."

Eddie places his hand on his friend's shoulder assuring Buck,

"I didn't ask I am offering as your friend to my son, who trusts and cares about you to help you, and me. You have your choices to stay here hospital, stay your sister and chimney, or you can stay with me, your choice, buddy."

Buck looks at Maddie as nods her to Eddie's direction urging to accept Eddie's offer to help. Buck remembering the conversation they had before passed out at the game. Maybe this was his shot to show how much he cares for Eddie and Christopher as more than friends but his family. So buck made the decision and told Eddie 

"Alright, I will say with you, but you have to let me help you take care of Christopher and your house. It is the least I can do."

Eddie told him, "I accept nothing less."

Maddie Secretly cheers for joy as she tries to keep her composure and, she tells Buck and Eddie, 

"I am going to get a wheelchair for Buck, and we will be on our way." 

Before leaving the room, Maddie hugs her brother whispers to him,

"Tell him."

Then Maddie goes to Eddie hugs him and tells him, 

"Thank you for always being there for my brother. He trusts you with his life. He would do anything for you and Christopher." 

Eddie smiles tell her, "You are welcome."

Eddie slowly realizes the truth in Maddie's words and begins to think about his problem with benefits, and maybe buck is the answer. Buck sighs and realizes that his sister was right. Eddie, he needs to know how he cares for Eddie and Christopher. He needed to know now before he had a chance. So he coughed and asked, 

"Hey, all thanks for coming, but um, I want to talk Eddie alone but new living arrangements if you don't mind."

Bobby said, "Of course, come on guys; let's these two have some time, you guys."

The team left Buck and Eddie alone Eddie was relieved that he the chance for them to be alone and ask the biggest favor from a buck as he started to ask,

"Hey, Buck, I am happy you asked the team out of the room for their something I want to ask you."

Buck seeing his friend was unhinged and was worried if this was right to tell him anything, but he had to try before he never gets the chance to, so he started to tell Eddie,

"Well, there is something I want to tell you, but with that look on your face, your question seems more important than mine."

"It is," Eddie said 

"Then ask away," Buck said

With no hesitation or feeling, Eddie asks Buck,

"Will you marry me?"

Buck's eyes are popping out him. Those four words of this question left Buck speechless. Nothing compared to what he was going to Eddie the question now what is going to Buck's answer.


	2. The Plan

Chapter two - The plan

Still in shock and dismay that his best friend Eddie just asked to marry him. He just needs to clarify,  
"Sorry, you are shitting me right me asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, Buck, I need to marry to ensure my son's future."

"Why.? What does Christopher's future have to with this joke you are playing?"

Buck pretending what his friend was asking was indeed a joke.

"This is no joke, Buck, Christopher and I need your help, I made a mistake and you marrying me was the only way in correcting that mistake. I have a plan that helps all of us."

Buck head spinning trying to make sense of all of this, but Eddie is his friend so decided to let him explain, 

"Explain then what is a great plan of yours." Buck being Sarcastic

Eddie sighs have taken bucks sarcasm, "I made same the mistake of Shannon, my ex be the sole beneficiary of my life insurance benefits. When Shannon died, I forgot what I have done till I got a letter stating my benefits will go in Probate to the state then to Christopher unless..."

Buck finished the sentence Eddie was having a hard time saying,

"Unless you get married."

"Yes, within the year," Eddie added.

Buck then realizes something and starts to snap at Eddie 

"So that is why you offer me to move in with you and Christopher during my leave, but not because you care or worry gosh such an..."

"Ass" Eddie added as he snaps back

" Don't you think I know that already, but I trust you buck you are my only hope to ensure that if anything happens to me, you will be there for Christopher, don't you remember what I told you after the tsunami."

Buck added, "How could I forget, Eddie."

"Please Buck, I am asking you to trust me and help me please," 

leaving all Dignity out the window he gets down on all knees and asks again, 

"marry me, help me be the uncle buck to my son."

Buck arms across as he looks at his friend down in all knees, this was not how he wants to start his newfound relationship with Eddie. But if buck did marry him and he opens in future with him. So, playing coy he sighed, 

"Alright, Diaz, off your knees, I will marry you, but for you, but Christopher... so tell me the plan."

Eddie explains the need to file domestic partnership at the courthouse, then we get a marriage license and get married by the justice of the peace. Then once moved in with Christopher and me for a year, that is when the benefits for overturned to you and then annulment quick and smoothly done.

Buck felt this a business arrangement he wanted to have fun with this, so he asked, 

"What the proposal, and the honeymoon?"

Eddie asked chuckling

"Are you kidding, first off I already did propose to you and a honeymoon what about Christopher."

Buck sighed, "First off, I am not kidding, this plan or your sound business transaction, and just want to have fun with, and it should really because I think what we are doing is against the law. But I am not sure, now I would say the 118 to come back in here, and I would like to propose properly. After our beautiful civil wedding, I want to take my new family on a family camping trip honeymoon, and we can explain to Christopher what is going on with us."

Eddie says, "and I guess I have no say in this matter."

"Unless you want me to marry you then yeah,"

Eddie moans, "Fine."

"Good" Buck feeling accomplished as he screams 

"Hey pals at 118 and sis, come back in here me and Eddie here have something to show you,"

Bobby, Athena, Hen, Chimney, and Maddie was rolling out the wheelchair. As buck hopped into the wheelchair and wheeled himself towards Eddie. Buck smiles at Eddie as he whispers, 

"Showtime, Eddie Diaz"

Eddie sighed as he looks at the 118 and his sister with a confused look on the faces. But their confused faces turn to shock one as Eddie started to get down one knee,

Eddie teases Buck, "This good for you."

Buck nods trying not to laugh as Eddie begins his proposal to Buck in front family and friends,

"Evan Buckley, will you marry me?"

Mouths were open people shocked to silence until Buck answered. "Yes"

Then all the sudden a burst of laughter and applause fills the room, as chimney held on to Maddie from the sheer laughter of joke Eddie and buck were playing on them, so he amid his chuckles,

"Nice job, you great joke to lighten the mood."

Then Buck added in all the seriousness in his voice, 

"But we are not kidding, and we are getting married, you’re all invited to a small civil ceremony."

That the laughs started to fade looking at Eddie standing hold bucks hand tight and the severe look and nod coming from him that this wasn't a joke, as Bobby asked, 

"As your captain, I demand what is going on here, is one or both of you in trouble."

"No, cap, I love Eddie always has and will, and I want to be a family with Him and Christopher."

Maddie couldn't but awe in the fact his brother opens his heart finally went to Buck and Eddie hugging them both in support and love and telling them, 

"I am so happy for both of you,"

Then she turns to 118 and tells them all, 

"Come on, and guys knew these two had something going on. It just mattered when and this is how we should happy for them, and I could not be happy to have a new brother in law and be glorified aunt to Christopher."

He then asked, "so where you two love birds are living."

"Buck will be living with Christopher and me."

Bobby asked, "Does Christopher know about this?"

"Not yet, captain but he will and me and buck here will handle together like we always handled things,"

"Cap, please say we have your blessing; we can't do this without you."

Athena grabs Bobby's hand, and tells him,

"Remember when it was us against the world, look at them," Bobby sees the exchanges of smiles between buck and Eddie as they have not once let go each other's hand they were happy, and he wasn't going to stand in their way,"

"Buck and Eddie, if this is what makes you happy, I am blessed to be there for you both."

Bobby hugs them, knowing that something wasn't exactly kosher with this so-called "engagement" and "wedding" coming. But Bobby also knew these had a unique bond since they first met what they have is special and suitable for both of them. He just prayed they don't take advantage of that bond. 

A few days later

Buck released from the hospital. After a week of rest, Buck sublet his an apartment. Then with the help of Maddie, chimney, hen, Bobby, and Athena, they help Buck move into Eddie's house. During this moving time, Buck and Eddie decided to have a welcome home party for Christopher after an extended stay with Shannon's parents. They had a barbecue dancing, and fun celebrating the joy of life has brought them all. 

Buck was sitting on the porch swing watching; Maddie and chimney, Bobby and Athena, hen and her wife dancing and Christopher playing with hen's son. Buck was witnessing his sister, his friends, Christopher, is pleased to have fun-loving and living life to their fullest. Now thinking, Buck started to wonder whether if he was loving and living life. And what is was currently doing with Eddie being "married" would be suitable for Christopher or him. Buck loved Christopher as if he was his kid. He loved being uncle buck now he might call daddy buck, but what cost of his heart and Christopher once this "marriage" thing was over. 

As buck thoughts were racing through his mind that he didn't notice Eddie was coming from behind him with a beer for him. Buck got a bit startled as Eddie handed him a bottle of beer. Eddie chuckled at Buck 

"I didn't mean to startle you from your train of through their Buck, what are you thinking about?"

"Do you think Christopher will accept me."

"Accept you." 

Eddie trying to dismiss the question by patting Buck on the back assuring him,

"Buck, Christopher not only accepts you he cares about you, might even love you, after all, but you also did for him, saving him at the tsunami, being there for him being his uncle buck,"

"Eddie, I know he loves me, I adore him too, but I love being his uncle buck but will accept us, will he accept me more than just his uncle but a father figure, a hero to him. Will he accept me as his dad?"

Eddie sighed, and he gave Buck's concerns and questions a lot of thought as he sat beside him, 

and told him.

"Buck, he loves and cares about us both in the same way, I believe that he wants us to both be happy."

Buck then asked, 

"Are you happy, Eddie?"

Eddie smiles tells him, "Right now, I am so let's cheers just for that."

Buck chuckled as they raised their bottle, clinked them together, screamed cheers as they took a swig of their beers. Christopher came running to buck yelling,

"Tag, you're it, Uncle Buck."

Buck about to chase after Christopher, but Eddie stops Buck by grabbing his arm. Buck nearly trips but gets his footing back in place looks to see Eddie holding on to his arm, and Buck glances at Eddie, Eddie sighed and told him, 

"Thank you, Buck, for being the only important in my son's life but mine, thank you,"

Buck was trying best not to shed a tear, but smiles and replies with "You're welcome, and you and Christmas are important to me too."

"Good to know, and now go catch Christopher, uncle buck." 

Eddie let go of Buck's arm as buck began chasing Christopher around the backyard Eddie watch seeing his son so happy with Buck. Eddie felt guilty for the impending mess this future "marriage" might do everyone involved. He hated that had done this, but this was the only way to ensure his son's future even if Eddie didn't. The next step now in this plan was to tell Christophe to him and buck and them getting married and being a family. As for Eddie's family, that would have to wait once the wedding was over and officially, and settled with the insurance company. 

Eddie hopes this plan would work, but right now, he wanted to have fun with his son and this most important person in the world, Buck. So he joined Buck and Christopher in the game of tag. After long night Eddie tucked into bed as Buck watched Eddie as he kissed his son goodnight. 

While Christopher drifted off to sleep, Eddie walked towards Buck. As Eddie sighed wondering out loud to Buck,

"How are we going to tell him about us?"

Buck went to his partner to hand him another cold beer as he asked,

"How you tell him that you wanted to date again before you decided to get together with Shannon."

Eddie sat on kitchen bar stool taking a swig of his beer, and he then told Buck,

"Well, I took him on a camping/fishing trip. At Henninger Flats Campground. While I was teaching him to finish, I um told how much I loved him, and nothing changes no matter what and do you what he told me, Buck."

Buck had a pretty good idea what Christopher said after his dad is the best, and hero and just as he feels, he would Eddie to be happy no matter and to be loved too. So Buck answers Eddie with, 

"I bet I can guess the kid after is a smart and caring one to know that he just wants his dad to have the best to happy and to be loved."

Eddie chuckled. "Well, you are right, he told me. Daddy, I just want to be happy, then I am happy."

Buck chuckled, sits beside Eddie pats him on the back

"You have one amazing kid, Eddie."

Eddie finishes his beer, grabs Buck's shoulder, looks into Buck's eyes, and tells him.

"We have an amazing kid, Buck."

"What? Eddie, he is your son, not mine."

Eddie admits,

"I want Christopher to be your son too, and I want you to adopt him once we are married."

"Eddie, I mean, what if we..."

Eddie then pulls Buck into a hug and tells him,

"You are the best person that comes into our lives, Buck, I want you to be part of the family."

As they part from the hug, Buck at that moment want to kiss to show him his right feeling, but Eddie was drunk and so was he so just smiled and nodded, and told him,

"Let's take our kid camping then."

The quick hug before retiring for bed, which they didn't notice that Christopher was watching them from a distance, hoping that his prayers would come for his dad and uncle buck to be happy.


	3. Bonding Camp Trip

Chapter Three: Bonding Camping trip

Few days passed since the welcome home party for Christopher. Buck and Eddie decided to take Christopher on a camping trip. This camping trip would help Buck and Eddie break the news to Christopher of their plans to be a family. Christopher, Eddie, and Buck were doing some carpool karaoke to Rascal Flatt's cover of "life is a highway."

Eddie was drumming on the steering wheel as he is driving. Buck on that passenger doing an excellent make-believe guitar solo. They were all laughing and having a blast like a real family was and is. And all three of them were happy at this moment Buck and Eddie hope that it would remain this way after breaking the news of not only their engagement but along with Buck adopting Christopher. 

Eddie needed to get this done before the year is out. Eddie wants his son's future to seal and secure. And this was the only way how. 

Eddie pulls into the campground. As they unpack their stuff and head to the cabin, Christopher was so happy couldn't wait to swim, fish, play with his dad and uncle buck. Buck tackles Christopher behind and ask,

"What do you want to do the first, pal."

"Swim" 

"Alright before you two before you got to help unpack first, then will swim and fish for our food."

Buck and Christopher agreed and helped Eddie unpack the rest of their camping gear.   
Back at the station of fire crew 118, Bobby was in his office doing some paperwork on computers when he got an alert for the state ranger office that dry and high winds and heat will increase like the likelihood for Forrest fires at Henninger Flats Campground. Bobby now worried knowing that Eddie, Buck, and Christopher are there camping. He gets out his cell phone to get ahold of Buck and Eddie and urge them to come home before any Forrest fires start. 

Buck and Eddie decided to turn their cell phones off. They walk to the river for swimming and fishing, as this would be the right time to tell Christopher about their plan for their future as a family. Bobby got just voicemail from both of Buck's and Eddie's phone. He prays that Buck and Eddie will turn back and go home. But Buck, Eddie, and Christopher were splashing around in the river having the time of their lives. 

Around East of the Henninger Flats Campground; Maybe 1 mile off Buck and Eddie's cabin. Train tracks and the train is coming with coal was supposed to run at a speed of 50 mph was going 60 mph due to a delay of a shipment. The conductor decided to increase speed to make up for the lost time and to arrive on time with the coal and various good. This train was only a cargo train the only people aboard were conducting and three train hands-men to oversee the cargo to its attending designation. But due to the increase of speed and high winds when the train turns to a curve, the loading of coal dip over along with the rest of the train. The men the cargo cabin jump out the train before train tip over. 

The conductor was trying to stop the train. But the train was dragging down the woods. Coal cargo lies everywhere. A high wind sparks the coal up into ablaze. As the conductor got out, he ran from the train and the fire, soon as he could be going to call 911. He just hopes no one was happy nearby because of anyone is the fire may consume them. The flames from the coals spread through the forest as the high winds lead it closer to Buck and Eddie's cabin. 

Buck, Eddie, and Christopher together fishing as Buck sat on Christopher's left, and Eddie sat on his sons' right. Buck and Eddie nodding at one another, thinking now was time to give Christopher the news that will forever change his life. 

Eddie began wrapping his arm around his son asking his son,

"Hey, Chris, how do you like Uncle Buck living with us?"

"Awesome, happy we get to take care of him, dad uncle buck is the best."

Eddie acknowledges that "Uncle buck, he sure is the best and I want to know after Uncle buck did everything to save you during the Tsunami. I have started to care about Buck more like he is part of our family. Do you understand what I say so far, buddy?"

Christopher nodding in agreement, 

"Yeah, Dad, you care about I care about Buck he is apart from our family now."

Eddie is chuckling and smiling along with Buck, really seeing how truly intuitive his son is. 

Buck then adds, 

"And I am happy to be apart of your family, you and your father the best friends I have. And I want both you and your father to know that I care about both more than my own life."

Eddie smirked flattered by Buck's admission then Eddie proceeds as he looks at Buck as he tells Christopher, 

"I feel the same way, Christopher, that is why I and buck are going to get married."

"Married?"

Christopher a bit happy but all at once surprised, as Eddie looks at him and assures him. 

"Yeah, it is okay Buddy, I and buck love you both. We won't do this without you, which I also want to know that once Buck and I are married. Buck won't be uncle buck anymore; he will be daddy buck."

"What? But what about mom?"

Buck happy expression during to doubt thinking this was all mistake, all wrong to rush be being this family with Eddie and Christopher, Buck assures him, 

"Hey Bud, I will always be your uncle buck, your dad just wants to ensure your happiness and future by letting me adopt you."

"But what about mom, you are not my mom, who will be my mom." 

Christopher was shaking and sobbing, trying to push Eddie and Buck away from him. But Eddie trying to stop him calm him down, assure him.

"Your mom will always be with you, bud, in your heart. Buck and I will love and care for you as like mommy has please Christopher understand we are doing this because Buck and I love you."

"I am sorry, daddy and uncle buck, but mommy is not here. She was never here. She was not; gone forever, and now you are both moving and forgetting her; I can't let you do that."

With all his strength and might, Christopher pushes Buck to the ground, Startled and dumbfound as he screamed at them both.

"Leave me alone! I am going back to the cabin all by myself with no help from you!"

Christopher speeds his crutches, outrunning his way back to the cabin to think. Eddie rushes towards Christopher as Buck stops him telling him, 

"He is a smart kid, let me be will walk and follow close behind, but he needs space to think and accept the change just give the kid time."

Eddie sighed as they quickly gathered their swim and fishing gear so that they can follow Christopher back to the cabin. Christopher was on a good head start of them. But what Christopher, Eddie, and Buck didn't know that the fire the dumped coal was spreading quite faster. The light was leading straight quickly to the cabin.

The 118-fire station bell rang as Bobby's worst fears realized as the 118 got a fire call to Henninger Flats Campground to help in forest fire due to Cargo train hauling coal tip over. If Buck and Eddie got his voicemail regarding the potential risk for forest fires at Henninger Flats Campground. Bobby hopes that this time when he called Buck or Eddie that they are out the fiery mess that is happening. 

Buck turn his phone back on as was walking behind Eddie as he was about to listen to Bobby's voicemail when Bobby calling him, he answered

"Hey, cap, what is up."

"Please just you, Eddie and Christopher are back home,"

"No, we are not me, and Eddie is just now heading back to the cabin."

"Damn it Buck get out there now there train accident that dump coal all over your campsite and because of high winds and dry air it started a forest fire. You guys did to leave now. We are on our way to contain the fire, just high tail it out there now! " 

Then all of a sudden he lost Bobby's call, and that is when Buck smelt the burning smoke, and he turned around he saw fire surrounding them from behind him and Eddie, Buck trying to catch up to Eddie against the rush the fiery flams he when saw they almost Christopher reaching the cabin. The fire latch on to the tree as quickly burn. Buck noticed that the tree burning was right underneath Eddie, who was not pay attention except to Christopher calling for him.

Buck was calling to Eddie to watch out, but he wasn't listening and noticing the fire coming from behind them. So, Buck starting running to Eddie, screaming to me watch out. Christopher heard Buck screams to his dad. He turns to see the fiery tree about to crash on his dad as Buck rushing towards him. 

Christopher screams, 

"Daddy, Uncle Buck, watch out! There is a fire on that tree. It's going to fall."

Eddie looked up, seeing the fiery tree in front of me about to topple what didn't notice Buck screaming and rushing towards him to save him. 

Buck screams out to Chris, 

"Stay put. pal, don't move!" 

Then Buck screams to Eddie 

"Move towards Christopher, get out the way."

The fiery tree started to crack and fall and about to topple on Eddie. Buck using all his speed and strength to pull Eddie out the way of the fallen tree. Christopher was screaming and running to the cabin to call 911. After pulling Eddie away from being burned and crushed by the fiery tree, they were on top of each other as Eddie coughing from the blow and smoke, he told Buck,

"Nice save."

"You're welcome." 

He pulls Eddie up on their feet and sees Christopher running to the cabin as the fire keeps spreading towards it, they drop everything and run, hoping to catch him before the light catches him. But Buck and Eddie didn't make it for Christopher shear fear and worried gave him to make to the cabin and called 911.

Maddie just got in for duty as a dispatcher at 911. She began her first call of the day,

"911 what's your emergency?"

She heard a child crying, screaming Incoherently. What she didn't except was Christopher being in her first call. As Christopher screamed,

"Our camping trip is on fire, help us!"

Maddie taking a breath as she was going to try to ease Christopher's fears,

"Christopher it's me Maddie uncle buck's sister, I am here to help 118 are on their way okay is your daddy and uncle buck okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, just everything is on fire," Christopher says as now he is starting as the smoke is coming in the cabin."

Maddie notices the coughing as Maddie then urges Christopher to something scary but necessary. 

"Okay, Christopher, buddy, bring the phone with you, go another room close the door, cover the door, and when you hear your daddy's or uncle buck's voice, you scream as loud you can. So he can find you get out that cabin as fast as you can okay." 

"Okay, Aunt Maddie, will you stay on the phone with me. I am scared."

"Of course, help is coming okay."

"Okay, I am going to my bedroom, Maddie."

"Good, Christopher " 

As Maddie talking with Christopher, she as links dispatches with the 118 to give Christopher, Eddie, and Buck's location at the cabin. Bobby and the team of 118 stop clear the fires of the forest then Bobby sees that wants Maddie linked with Bobby telling him, 

"Bobby, I am with Christopher on the 911, trapped in the cabin. The middle of the Forest fire. Buck and Eddie are trying to get to him. I am linking you the continents of their location on your GPS, and please find them, please."

"We will Maddie stay on with Christopher, keep him calm the best you can."

"I will, Bobby, thank you." 

Maddie ends the dispatch with Bobby returns to Christopher. 

Bobby informs the 118 of the problem and hopes the stop the fires before it consumes Buck. Eddie and Christopher. Eddie and Buck made the cabin were in shock of horror to see the cottage surrounded by flames. But they were not going to let the fire stop them from getting and saving Christopher. So, Buck and Eddie ran as fast they to jump the surrounding light and crashed open the cabin door. Despite their coughs, they screamed Christopher's name. Christopher crying tears of you telling Maddie 

"I hear them, Maddie. They are coming for me."

"Scream Back, Christopher, let them find you okay."

Christopher screams 

"Daddy, uncle buck in my bedroom, help me."

They hear him, and Eddie screams back,

"We are coming for you."

Then Buck screams back,

"Stay there, Buddy."

Buck and Eddie run upstairs down the hall to Christopher's room. They make it to Christopher's place and yelled 

"Christopher stays back; the door is hot. We to kick it open."

Christopher goes back as far he could go, and Buck and Eddie take a few steps back to get a head start to kick the door just right. After a count of three, Buck and Eddie rush toward jumped and using each of the legs to kick open the door. They did so successfully. Christopher was so happy he ran into Buck and Eddie's arms. They wasted no time in trying to get back out of the cabin before the fires from the forest consume them. 

The 118 managed to make it to Buck and Eddie. The cabin surrounded by flames covering the bottom of the cabin. The firetruck started to unload all its water supply. Chimney was trying to get a glimpse of Buck, Eddie, and Christopher. Both Buck and Eddie were holding Christopher. They made it down the hall before reaching the stairs. 

Then Buck and Eddie saw Chimney screaming for joy all at once panic. Chimney heard the screams saw them through the window as he used his hands, telling him to stay put. Buck, Eddie, and Christopher stayed put as Christopher told Maddie on the phone.

"Chimney found us, the 118 found us. "

A sigh of relief and whisper of a thank you to god to herself as she told Christopher,

"That is good Christopher now stay with Buck and your daddy okay let the 118 stop the fire and get you out okay,"

"Okay, Aunt Maddie, thank you for being with me. Uncle buck loves you, So I love you too."

Maddie trying her best not to cry over the phone as she told Christopher, 

"I love you too; make you give uncle buck a big hug from me, okay."

"Okay" 

Buck screams so Maddie can hear him,

"Thanks, sis, for being there for Christopher Eddie and me, we will see you soon."

Maddie praying as Chimney informs Bobby that Eddie, Buck, and Christopher are still the cabin on the second floor just before the stairs. Bobby and the rest of the 118 begin to start smothering the flames with water at the bottom of the cabin, what 118 didn't know the fire was slowly blazing on the roof the cabin due to the smoke and high winds. And if Buck, Eddie, and Christopher didn't get out in a matter of minutes, the fiery roof will cave on them before could get out. 

About two minutes, the water stops the flames around the house. Bobby and Chimney kicked the door open they see them they screamed

"Get out Now!"

Buck, Eddie, and Christopher were charging out the cabin. The five steps away from Bobby and Chimney, when Buck and Eddie look to see the roof on fire about to gave in together they look at one another they hand over Christopher to Bobby and Chimney as Christopher screams the begins to cave as Buck jump out together in as cabin collapses to the ground burning flames. The 118 use all their waterpower to stop the cabin and forest fire all at once. 

The fires died down and the smoked cleared, Christopher runs to Buck and Eddie still the ground. He screams their names hoping they would wake up right away. But they didn't wake right with all the smoke and the exhaustion and nearly get crushed. They laid slightly unconscious. He rushes along with Christopher to take their pluses. Both were strong as Hen took her hands and pushed their chest and the coughing smoke and breaths of relief. 

After the coughs from releasing the smoke, Buck and Eddie held on to one another just about second. That was until Christopher joined in the hugging. As Hen demanded,

"Alright, as much beautiful this right, all three need to get to the ambulance and check out the hospital for smoke inhalation."

Together with Buck, Eddie, and Christopher, walked to the ambulance as Bobby was waiting for them, All three hugged him. Then they got in the ambulance as Christopher was sitting between Buck and Eddie. He looked at each of them, and then he realized he honestly had a family that loves him and protects him. Then he takes the phone hoping Aunt Maddie was still on the line, as he told Maddie over the phone,

"Hey, Aunt Maddie, Are you still there?"

"I am here, are you safe? Is Uncle Buck and Daddy okay?"

"Yeah, going to the hospital, hey Aunt Maddie, guess what?

"What, Christopher?"

"Buck is not going to be Uncle Buck anymore is going to my daddy, because he and my dad are getting married, and I am happy that I got a family again and I am happy to have that. And I am happy you are going to be aunt Maddie."

"I am happy too I have to go back to work now Christopher, I will see you at the wedding, okay and I am happy that I get to be your aunt you are one courageous and lucky boy, Christopher, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

After hanging up with Maddie, Eddie and Buck looking each other smiling. They both kiss Christopher on the top of his head as he asked one thing of them for their wedding.

"I have one condition."

"Oh really, what condition is that"

"I will be the only best man at your wedding. I want to front and center. "

Buck and Eddie Chuckled as they agreed to Christopher's condition. And now that matter what when and where the wedding will take place. Maybe the wedding would be sooner rather than later.


	4. The wedding

Chapter Four- The Wedding

Maddie was starting to rush the LA County hospital once again. Thanks to Hen of informing her that after their rescue from the forest Buck, Eddie, and Christopher staying overnight for observation due to smoke inhalation. Maddie was heading to Buck and Eddie, room 118, as Christopher was in the pediatric wing. When Maddie reaches Buck and Eddie's place, she the most heartfelt moment with Buck and Eddie.

Buck was out of his hospital bed. He was sitting by Eddie bedside, holding his hand praying out loud a secret prayer for him, Eddie and Christopher,

"Dear Lord, I am blessed to have this man, Eddie, and his son in my life. But lord My heart wants to share the most undeniable truth that I love Eddie, more than as friends. I want to tell him. I pray one day, maybe during our wedding day."

Buck chuckles that at thought him and Eddie getting married, but Eddie not knowing why he was indeed marrying him. But right now, but he is confessing as Eddie is in a deep sleep. Buck then grasps his hands Eddie's hand tighter, and he proceeds with his prayers,

"I am putting every on the table now Lord, laying all the cards down hoping and praying to right now 

That I can show I am only one who truly understands him, I want him to know that he belongs with me and that I will always love him and his son as a family. Lord, I just pray that one day you give him the courage to say this to Eddie when you see the time is right in your good name. Thank you for being there for all of us today during the forest fire. Amen"

Maddie shedding a tear wiping it away, she needed to do say something or say something to Buck before it was too late. 

"Buck" she whispered,

Buck shutters pull away from Eddie's back to his Bed 

"Maddie. I was..." 

Buck was feeling a bit exposed, not sure what to tell his sister, but he didn't need as his sister say it all. 

"It's okay, Buck, I heard every word of your prayer, it was beautiful. Buck, you need to tell Eddie how you really before the wedding is honest with him and, most importantly, yourself."

Buck moves towards Maddie take her arm, pulls out his and Eddie's room shuts the door and tells Maddie, 

"That is easy to say. Maddie. What if or When I tell Eddie how I really, and things get screwed up."

Maddie added, "Things are screwed up, aren't they? Why are you marrying? Eddie, when he doesn't know the truth."

Buck sighs and asks Maddie, 

"Do you want to come with me to visit Christopher for a bit?"

Maddie nods as they walked to visit Christopher's room. Just like father and son, Christopher was sleeping while looking at him, Buck admits to why he was marrying without Buck telling his true feelings, 

"To protect and ensure Christopher's future."

"What you mean, Buck?"

Maddie confused and wondering what Buck was talking about, but she listened. 

"What I mean, I am marrying and adopted Christopher because of my best friend. And he has still hung up his dead "Wife" who is the beneficiary of Eddie's life insurance policy." 

"Oh. Buck"

"I know, Maddie, it is messed up, but to honest. I am happy to insert this mess if that means being with the two who I love most."

Maddie pulls her brother into a hug. During this hug, he looks at Christopher thinking about whether he would be a good adoptive dad. 

Buck admits this thought of fear to his sister, 

" I just want to be a good dad for Christopher."

Maddie sighed, "and you will be...."

Maddie then asks her brother an important question,

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Married Eddie without him knowing the truth?"

Buck nods in agreement, and adds on to say, 

"If it helps Eddie and Christopher be happy and safe for their future. Then yes."

Maddie then suggests, 

"Then let's waste no time in making you happy, brother. Because today you Eddie are getting married once Eddie and Christopher wake up."

Maddie drags her brother back to his and Eddie's room. When they get back got to room Buck, and Maddie sees that Eddie is awake. Maddie turns to her brother and tells him, 

"Tell Eddie not waste any more time; if this is what you want, he wants to do for Christopher married to get married today at the hospital chapel. I am happy to help you guys plan. What is needed?”

Buck's head spinning, thinking of all fast this was going, but his sister was right. We do it now or not at all. It is all or nothing, and Buck hugs his sister as they enter the room. Eddie was relieved to Buck and Maddie enter the room as he asked,

"How is Christopher."

"Asleep just like you were, and he fine, we are all fine. The doctor says we should be able to go no later than tomorrow morning."

"That is good, and thank you, Buck, again for saving me and Christopher's life again." 

Eddie gets up out bed hugging Buck. While during their looks at Maddie reaches out his hand to her. Maddie takes it as Eddie parts from his hug from Buck. Eddie holding Maddie's hands as he thanks her, 

"Thank you, Maddie, for being there for Christopher during the fire. You are a hero to him as just much. Thank you" 

Eddie takes her hand, pulls her into an embrace. Maddie shedding tears, smiling, and realizing this is was one of the million reasons why she loved her job.

She tells Eddie 

"It is my pleasure." 

She looks at Buck and Eddie knows they needed to leave them alone to talk as she says, 

"Well, I am going to check on Christopher before leaving. If you need anything, you guys don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks, sis."

Buck hugs her goodbye. Buck and Eddie left alone. Eddie sits down on his bed as Buck sits at his. He was thinking of to start saying that 

"Hey, I want to marry you right this second."

Maybe that is what he should just blur it out like ripping off like a bandaid.

"Let's get married today."

Eddie eyes bulging out surprised in what Buck just said as he asked, 

"Are you sure?"

"Eddie. We all nearly died at the fire today, and I don't think we should wait. Let's just get it done and over with and quicker the better right. And quicker we get the adoption done, and this life insurance mess has done for you and Christopher."

Buck had a good point, Eddie thought. And he nodded in agreement with Buck and replied, 

"Alright, let's do it, let get married. Where would you like to do this?"

" I would like to be married by the time we leave this hospital, and we can get married at the chapel, Maddie agreed to help set everything up."

Eddie concerned 

"Wait, Maddie agreed to help, and Buck does she know what's going on between us. Our agreement."

Buck sighed and admitted, 

"She is my sister, Eddie. I had to tell her, and she kind already had a clue anyways. But still, she willing to help us with everything."

"Why?"

Buck had to lie this one time to Eddie about the real reason Maddie is 

helping them, 

"Because she loves Christopher just as much too. After she is his Aunt Maddie now."

Buck, he felt Eddie seem to buy some the truth of reason why Maddie is helping them. 

"Alright, let's do it.." Eddie agreed

"Really" Buck relived 

"Yeah, once Christopher is up and ready will get married," Eddie told him

Buck so happy he thought he would tease Eddie a bit as he asked,

"Well, aren't you going to ask me?":

"You ask you what?" Eddie asked 

"To marry me?" Buck asked once more

Eddie chuckling as he said to Buck, 

"I asked you, the last time, remember in a whole front crew of 118. If either us should asking to marry, it is you this time."

Buck thought that Eddie was, of course, right. Just Buck was about to get out of bed, Christopher came rushing Buck and Eddie's room bounce on his hugging him tightly. Buck smiled, nodded to Maddie assigned that all things are on for the wedding, but Buck had to something first.

Buck got up from his bed, going towards Eddie, and Christopher got down one knee. Christopher asked,

"What are you doing, Buck?"

Buck, he was about to respond. But Eddie beat to the punch by telling him, 

"Uncle Buck is about to ask a fundamental question."

Buck added, 

"Your daddy is right, buddy, even though your daddy already me this question. I thought this I would ask the same question with you here."

Buck takes his right hand to hold Christopher's hand. Then he takes Eddie's hand his left. Maddie putting her hand on chest feeling her heartbeat race and melt all at once from the moment she was witnessing. But what either anyone notices they were not the only witnessing such a sweet moment. For a nurse was passing through Buck and Eddie's room and when she heard Eddie said to Buck,

"Are you going to propose or what, Uncle Buck?"

When the nurse heard that, she stopped in her tracks. She popped in her to see Buck one knee about to propose. She could help but rush get her phone out of her pocket, open her Instagram and started a story as she said, 

"Two male LA firefighters admitted after a forest fire. And the most amazing thing about to happen a proposal of marriage in the hospital Between these firefighters omg this so sweet."

Then she was silent as she record and listen to Buck's proposal 

"Eddie Diaz, will you marry me? And Christopher Diaz, will you let me adopt you?"

Maddie and the nurse couldn't help but awe at Buck's proposal as Eddie and Christopher answered in unison to Buck's question,

"Yes"

As Maddie squealed out loud for the nurse to hear,

"And I am happy to help with you guys get married by the time you get the released from the hospital. Just leave everything to me."

As the nurse ends her story with, "and I am happy to them too for this too sweet of a moment to pass up. And besides, I am their nurse, stay tuned for the hospital wedding of the century."

The nurse enters Buck and Eddie's room as asks, 

"Happy to help with what? What did I miss?"

Maddie says, "Yes, nurse, sorry, what is your name."

The nurse answered, "my name is Nancy."

Maddie proceeded in requesting nurse Nancy, 

" Well, Nurse Nancy, these two firefighters, here are getting before they leave the hospital tonight. So I was wondering if you hold the chapel for about half-hour to an hour." 

"Sure, I will do that under one condition?" Nurse Nancy demanded,

"What would be that be?"

"I am invited to the wedding. Sucker for weddings," 

Nurse Nancy looking at Buck, Eddie, and Christopher together as she says, 

"You are all so blessed, just let me the time when you the chapel in the hold and I will make sure it is ready for you."

"Thank you," Maddie as she added, "How about 6 to 7 pm?"

"You got it. I will leave and hold chapel for you guys at that time."

Nurse Nancy left to do her job with Buck and Eddie's wedding. She checks her Buck, and Eddie Instagram story was going already viral people sharing flickering hearts and emojis hearts all over the commentS hoping to see the wedding also one commenting that got the likes and hearts which was,

"I called when I first saw them on Instagram, saving a girl's life from a bug bite." 

After Nurse Nancy left, Maddie turns to Buck and Eddie to tell them, 

"I have to go make some calls, get things situated, don't worry about a thing." 

Maddie leaves as Buck, Eddie and Christopher take a walk together around the hospital to collect their thoughts and hopes for the wedding and future to come. Bobby was home resting after the saving Buck, Eddie, and Christopher. When his home phone rang, Athena went to pick it up. 

Athena was saying, "Hello."

Maddie reply, "Hello, you will never guess what I am planning right now?"

"Girl just tells don't beat me around the bush tell me what is going on."

"I am planning my brother and buck's wedding. They want to get married today, and they want Bobby to their groomsmen, and if you help in getting off the rest of 118 here at the hospital, I'm about an or so." 

Athena talking out loud of Bobby to hear, 

"Buck and Eddie are getting married today, at the hospital, why now why so fast?"

Bobby rushes to Athena to get the phone and talk some sense as to what is going, but Athena puts the call on speakerphone as Maddie tells Bobby and Athena, 

"Listen, time, and life goes so fast, and they are tired of waiting after what happens today; they want to seize the day and getting married. They would like both there. After all, they look up to you for support more than anyone besides me. Please be there for them, and I know you have a hard time believing it what these two have, but really what they are special and love for each other and Christopher. So will you be there, please."

Bobby wanted to say how genuinely crazy and fast this was. But the look we have our friends in this decision, and what Maddie told on the phone he couldn't say no. So Bobby told to Maddie on the speakerphone, 

"I will call the 118 and let them know to meet at the hospital in 30 minutes will be there for them. And yes, I will be happy to be there for Buck and Eddie as groomsman as long Athena stands beside me."

Bobby was kissing Athena's hand and then her mouth, as Maddie agreed and hanged up. After they kissed Athena told Bobby, 

"I am proud of you, and I am happy to always stand by your side for your friends, but Bobby why you so apprehensive of what's going on with Buck and Eddie. Don't you trust them in what they have?"

Bobby sighed, "I trust them, but as believing in what these two have, just my gut is saying this two hiding something, and I just they were honest with me to help them or whatever, it doesn't matter if they want to get married. I will let them get married."

At the hospital chapel, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher were preparing themselves in their suits. Buck and Eddie looked at Christopher and Eddie asked, 

"Ready to be our best man, buddy?"

"Sure, I am but um dad,"

Eddie responds, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to know what does the best man doing a wedding."

Buck bends down with Eddie as he decides to explain to him what does a best man do; in his simple terms, 

"Well, buddy, as our best man to stick by us, support us, love us and you walk us down the aisle right here when music comes on, then you stand by captain Bobby, then you walk us down the aisle again, after we are married then at the reception at the firehouse you make a speech if you want."

Eddie then asks, "Do you have any more questions, Buddy."

"No, daddy, I am ready for you and buck to be married now."

Soon after, Christopher said that the wedding party: Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen and her wife, the Rest of the crew of 118. They greeted Buck, and Eddie Congratulated them as they found their seats. Then Nurse Nancy came with the reverend to officiate the wedding for the hospital as she greeted herself and the minister, 

"Hello, Mr. Diaz and Mr. Buckley, I am your nurse, Nancy, with this assistance of Maddie, I am helping in booking the chapel and finding the reverend Micheals for your wedding, Congratulations by the way, happy to help to service first responders." 

Buck and Eddie shake their hands and thanked them for helping, but what nurse Nancy had more up her sleeve in capturing the moment getting big penny to showing the moment with the world. Then the reverend told Buck and Eddie, 

"Whenever you two are ready we will start with the ceremony," 

They nodded, but when they saw Bobby behind the reverend, waiting to talk with them. Buck told the reverend 

"Just give us a minute, "

The reverend left as Bobby step forward as lean down to Christopher as he asked him, 

"What do you think Chris, about these two, getting married are you happy about that."

Christopher smiled, and told Bobby, "Yeah, Buck now really be a part of my family, I love him, he loves me just like daddy does, I am happy, Are you happy?"

"I am happy if you and if they are." Bobby reaches out hugs Christopher 

After hugging Christopher, Bobby stood up to face Buck and Eddie and admitted the truth to them

"Even though I think you were getting married right now is crazy. I was thinking that something is going on that you are telling me. But my heart believes that this what two want to do, and I trust that you two are married because you two do care about each other and love each other for Christopher. I want you to know that I am happy for both of you. And that I am not surprised this has happened sooner."

Bobby hugged both Buck and Eddie. Both Buck and Eddie were feeling the same guilt and shame, not letting Bobby know the truth about the plan. But they both knew that the less Bobby knew, the better if the plan backfired. Buck sighed as he wondered if this what he should be doing. Maybe he should just tell Eddie the truth of feelings before starting the ceremony. 

Buck sighed and told Eddie, "Eddie, um do think that.."

"We are doing the right thing you and me doing this," 

"What, what are you talking about, Eddie?"

"You, you are having second thoughts about this plan about me and you, listen, Buck, I have my reservations too. But do you know I am still doing this."

"Why," Buck asks, curious for his answer, thinking could Eddie might feel the same way.

"I trust you, the only you who I trust, to love and protect my son, the reason I am doing for you and my son to have future together, You deserve the best, and that is being a part of our family, my son and I will have it and that we want. Is that what you want, Buck?"

Buck nodded in agreement, saying just a simple, 

"Yes"

Eddie said, "Then let's get married then."

Buck smiled, forgetting about his true confession for a later, but instead, Buck looks at Christopher, calls for him to his first Best Man duty. 

"Christopher, time to do one of your best man duties."

"What is that?" Christopher asked 

"Walking down the aisle with us as a family to become a family, we all want to make together."

Buck was taking Christopher's one hand as he smiled at Eddie, Eddie smiling back at Buck, taking Christopher's other side. Side by side, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher, walk down the aisle together as a family they were becoming to be. When they made to the alter, Buck and Eddie both kiss Christopher in the head and lead to him to sit with Maddie and Chimney for the rest of the ceremony. 

The ceremony started Eddie and Buck singing their marriage license and then with the reverend beginning like every wedding does,

"We are gathered here today into witnessing the love of Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Evan and Eddie. You have come here from nearby to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Evan and Eddie to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Now Evan and Eddie will love to share vows the words of their commitment to each other.."

The reverend looked at Eddie, "Eddie you may start" 

Eddie gulped, then took a breath and began his vows to Buck.

"Buck, you are my best friend, and the one only one I trust. I have suffered through so much darkness and pain, but because of you and Christopher, you two are the light that guides me home.”

Then the reverend turns to Buck and said, 

"Time for your vows."

Buck took his breath as he let sink in Eddie's moving vows into his heart, mind, and soul. 

"Eddie, you and Christopher are my home, a wise old man told me before he dies that home does not come to you, you make it, and I am happy to make home and family with you Christopher and I swear to keep my promises in protecting and ensure our future,"

Tears were shear during their vows. After the vows; then they exchange rings, and promises of commitment were exchanged as the reverend finally pronounced partners in life and love, 

"I now pronounce you both partners for life. You may kiss."

Buck and Eddie's eyes lit up as they decide quickly to just share a quick soft peck on each other's lips. The Family and friends clapped and cheered for them. Bobby couldn't help but ponder whether his gut and head are right that something was off this wedding, and there was something Buck and Eddie were hiding. Bobby was not alone in that assumption after the nurse video tapped the whole wedding on her phone after seeing the comments on the video her Instagram which was viral the main question was, 

"If they loved each other so much, they did kiss like they looked like they had no clue what they were doing?"

The nurse Nancy maybe had to dig a bit deep, but she need help first lucky for this nurse she had connections in high places just to do that. As Buck and Eddie ceremony, they hope if this fails that their friends would forgive if they understood the reason for doing this for their love for Christopher.


	5. Honeymoon, drinks to fears and truths

Chapter Five - Honeymoon, drinks to Fears and truths 

After the wedding ceremony, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher were then released from the hospital. As Christopher hugged and kissed Buck and Eddie and starting walking away to go with Maddie and chimney. As Eddie was confused and asked 

"Hey, bud, where are you going?"

"To sleepover with aunt Maddie and uncle chimney, is that cool?"

While looking at Maddie and Chimney wondering why, As Eddie told Christopher,

"Yeah, that is cool, but why?"

Maddie and Chimney chucked at one another. Looking at Buck and Eddie Chimney, 

"So you two can go on your honeymoon at least for a weekend at the most. The captain decides to give the weekend off as a wedding gift, while Maddie's and I gift is babysitting Christopher while on your honeymoon weekend." 

Eddie was going to persist on this idea of a honeymoon, but Buck stop him by grabbing his arms whispering in his ear, 

"If you persist, then they will know something is up, and you nor I won't want that right now okay just playing along I will handle this."

"Thanks, it means a lot." Buck told Maddie and chimney, " Just promise us that Christopher will call every day." Buck looking down at Christopher, "can you do that for us, bud?"

"I promise to call if you do."

Buck holds out his hand as Christopher gives a high five while Buck and Eddie take Christopher's hand to pull into a hug. Eddie holds his son tight and tells him

"Anything for you, be good for aunt Maddie and uncle chimney."

Buck and Eddie wave goodbye as Christopher drives way with Maddie and chimney as Buck and Eddie left alone in the hospital parking lot. Neither of them wasn't sure what to say one another now that they are married and on their honeymoon. 

Eddie feels trapped. The water was filling from the well. He was screaming for help for rescue for refuge. Gasping air as the water-filled up fast and faster with no way out. Eddie then heard the voice of Buck calling his name and telling him,

"Fight it out, Eddie, it's just dream, wake up, I am here. Don't be afraid."

Then Buck screaming, 

"Eddie, no, Eddie, come back to me, Eddie."

The scream was so loud and scary, Eddie woke up in a cold sweat, and panting seeing one side of his bed empty. Eddie got the bed to get the haunted dream out his head. Dreams didn't alone haunt Eddie; Buck was also dreaming the same horror that he couldn't get to Eddie while being stuck in a drain. Screaming for trying to find him. Buck crying knowing he hadn't told Eddie he loved him as captain screaming at him as the rain fell on them

"He is gone, Buck, let him go!" 

Screams the loudest

"Never!"

His scream causes him to wake up in a cold sweat and panting.

"Bad dreams too, there, Buck."

Buck startled to see Eddie by his bedroom door starring at him. Buck nods a yes still taking a breath of his nightmare, as Eddie then asks,

"Let's a drink then. Hen was gracious enough buying decent size bottle of Jack Daniels. Let's make some good use of it, being our honeymoon and all." 

Buck got out bed follow Eddie to the kitchen where the jack Daniels laid on the kitchen table with two glasses waiting for them. Buck sat on a seat at the kitchen bar as Eddie stood for a bit and poured the Jack Daniels in their drinks. Eddie passes a glass to Buck,

Buck asks Eddie 

"What should we toast to?"

Eddie asks Buck 

"What would toast to?"

Buck just immediately said 

"Truths"

Buck knew why he said that right away want to admit that night so much thinking he Eddie was lost or even worst he that he never told him the truth how Buck knew that night he loved him. But looking at Eddie telling him,

"Interesting, for me, I would say fears because right now, they were sure of getting the best of me." 

Buck hearing Eddie say that and as much he wants to say out loud what he knew would lose him if he did, and he couldn't handle that there would be no in point in without Eddie and Christopher In his life wasn't going to risk it at least now anyway. But Buck was curious to know something, 

"Did you think you were going to die down there? that is what you fear, that is why you can't sleep like me."

Eddie chuckling playing coy, and teasing, 

"Since when, have you decide to become a therapist, Buck."

"Come on, Eddie, I am serious. I thought you were going to die down, some of the crew you have already died. What were you thinking?"

"Geez, Buck, do you want to know what I was thinking? Yes, I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to leave behind all that matter to me. Christopher, my family, the crew of 118, and you."

"Me, what about me?" Buck even more curious to know

"You, Buck" 

Eddie chuckling remembering how they didn't get along at first. Now here they are best friends married partners for life in a sense. But for Eddie realize was swimming to save his life thinking how Buck was the rock the one constant who was always there for him. Eddie, why not a good time as any for Eddie to let Buck know that.

"Buck, you are me and my sons' rock, a constant in our lives. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be. Yes, I thought I was going to die, but I wasn't going die without a fight trying to get back to my family."

"I am family," Buck said 

Buck's eyes and heart lifted him during Eddie's confession. Eddie chuckles and says, walks towards him, put his hand on this shoulder.

"Of course, you are family, Buck, and you always have been since you had my back."

Buck chuckles along with Eddie, as Buck and reminded him, 

"You can have my back any day, just remember that." 

Then both they ease into a hug, an embrace that both them feel at home and peace. Buck may be held Eddie a little longer and tighter. Buck didn't care at the moment how he was hugging Eddie; he just knew to be with him in his arms was and always will be his home. Eddie notices the hug was getting long and tight but saw a moment to break out as he saw the sun was slowly being to rise and he Idea to spend the first day of their weekend honeymoon.

Eddie slowly pulled away from Buck's arms and instructed him. 

"Come on, let's go pack a small bag. Let's take jog out to the beach."

Buck added thinking other things too, but he tried not to get carried away at least just yet. But Buck asked, 

"Maybe go for a swim." 

Eddie added a reply, 

"Of course, after a jog, we are going to do. It is a must. Come hurry up would like to make the jog before the sun fully rises." 

It was about 5 am when Buck and Eddie started on their jog to the beach. While they jogged side by side, they each had their Apple Music. Eddie was listening to Soldier by Gavin DeGraw, and Buck was looking to Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. 

When Buck got to the lyrics

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight

And damn it this feels too right

It's just like deja vu

Me standin' here with you

So I'll be holdin' my breath

Could this be the end?

Is it that moment when

I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

Buck was staring at Eddie watching him run the sun rising over his Chiseled abs. Buck reminded him the first saw now he was envious and drooling over him. Buck thinking maybe he has these feelings since the beginning. Eddie listening to his song soldier and when he got to the lyrics 

I'll get it if you need it,

I'll search if you can't see it,

You're thirsty, and I'll be rain,

You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,

But I said it, and I still mean it,

When you heard what I told you,

When you get worried, I'll be your soldier.

Eddie looks Buck, who quick his face straight forward from noticing Buck was staring at him. But When Eddie stare at Eddie, he was happy to be here with spending this time with him. Eddie was feeling grateful to Buck for all he did for him and Christopher. Buck is Eddie's soldier through the good and evil just as Buck promises in his vows to him. 

After their songs ended, they made it to the beach. They both noticed that they're glancing at each other. Their glances made them both trip on from the sidewalk entering the beach. Both of them landed on top of each other, chuckling, laughing, and coughing that took their breath away. 

Buck was the one top of Eddie still laughing, and as they laugh and chuckles settled. Buck looked into Eddie’s hazel golden eyes. Buck locked in a Trance Eddie breaking the trance pushing Buck off him throwing sand on him g I got Eddie has to take off his shoes while yelling 

"You're it"

Eddie runs into the water. Buck follows suit taking off his shoes, running into the water, and finding him. But the ocean was too cloudy and muffled to see except for the blue sea. So Buck comes back up for air. When he sees that he has not, he starts to get worried, screaming for Eddie. But not expecting it and not gasping for air someone pushes him down and picks up it was Eddie saying, 

"Gotcha, Buck"

Buck give Eddie a considerable splash on his face, screaming at him

"Eddie, you asshole. I could have drowned."

"Not on my watch, Buck."

Eddie was assuring Buck that he was only messing with him. They both proceeded to play in the ocean, but they back for a second. They then saw a big wave that they brute force in pull back to the back to the beach, and both of them missing an essential article clothing. But neither they noticed their piece clothing till the water was done washing over them. Both Eddie and Buck gasping for breath coughing from the overwhelming amount of water. 

They stood up and when they look at each other. They were stunned, and I shocked as Buck an Eddie realize they both saw themselves naked. Once Buck and Eddie saw each other naked, they ran to get their change of clothes on. After changing into a set of clothes. Buck and Eddie didn't say anything much after walking home from their jogging and their refreshing swim. 

When Buck and Eddie got home, they made breakfast ate eggs and bacon. They took a nap in their bedrooms. After an hour nap, Buck thought Eddie planned a morning event that ends in an awkward state. Buck thought maybe to prepare something to break the ice, so they got in a shower, got dressed, got a pen and paper writing Eddie a note. After writing the letter, he knocked on Eddie's door, slipped the record and he went out the door to plan for their guys' night out. 

Eddie woke up from a door slamming shut, he saw a note on the floor open it, and he read the following, 

"Eddie, let's break the ice have a guys night out just you and my party at Highland Park Bowl at Highland Park.  
I will meet you there in an hour – Buck."

Eddie pacing thinking that spending too much time with Buck was confusing the situation even now seeing his best friend, which he had to admit Buck took he work out regiment seriously. Maybe Eddie was reading too much into this. Maybe Buck was right that they need to break the ice and have a guys night out and have a fun time before getting serious. 

About an hour later, Buck was drinking a beer waiting for Eddie to arrive. Eddie arrived he saw Buck waiting for and seeing Buck was half through his beer. He waved the bartender without Buck noticing. Eddie orders another beer for Buck was about to make a surprise move on when they got the beer. When he bumped into a woman, spilling her beer on the floor and almost on her dress. She screams at him, 

"Hey, watch it, pal?"

"Sorry about that, miss."

"Miss, how formal from such a Klutz like you."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that, I am happy to buy another beer......"

She smiled at him as she is looking sweet and charming demeanor As he waited so patiently for a name as she decided to hold out her hand to shake, 

"Cynthia Gaines"

He takes her shakes and greets himself 

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia, I am Eddie Diaz. And I am more than happy to buy another beer."

"And, I am happy to accept your offer graciously." 

Cynthia follows Eddie to buy her beer as she turns to her, giving the thumbs up as they squeal at for letting loose and flirt with Eddie on her girl's night out. When the buck was half through his beer, the bartender offered him another beer as he said,

"I didn't order another, " 

"No, but someone did for you."

Buck was smirking, knowing precisely who someone. So he another beer for Eddie. Once he got the beer for him and Eddie, he took their beers and went looking for Eddie. Eddie got sidetracked in meeting up with Buck as was waiting with Cynthia to get her a beer as they made some small talk. The small talk started with Cynthia asking 

"So Eddie, what do you besides being a klutz?"

Eddie chuckles,

"I am a firefighter."

"Firefighter, off your look, more think of like a cop, but firefighter is better right."

"Yeah, at least for me anyway. So Cynthia, what do you do."

"Well, I am celebrating being officially becoming a lawyer just won my first case."

While Eddie was talking with Cynthia, Buck found him thinking he was alone hiding from playing hard to get his heart was crushed to discover that he was doing nothing of the sort. Buck noticed that he wasn't alone that he was with a girl no less on their honeymoon hitting on a girl. Buck was trying his best not to lose it, not to get jealous, trying not to use every inch of him to take Eddie beer and throw into his face. But no Buck was better than that so keep his composure taking a breath walks over Eddie and says 

"Hey there you are, thanks for the beer, got one for you." 

Buck hands his beer to Eddie as he looks at Cynthia and asks Buck, 

"Thanks for the beer, Bud, but do you mind I give it to Cynthia since I spill hers by accident. So she can go back to her girls' night." 

Buck wanted to say hell no; this girl can wait for his beer. I got that beer for you, not her, and he was just about to say that, as Eddie further explained. 

"I already order another. We were just waiting for it."

Buck shocked and stunned, thinking to himself. We were in the hell is this we come from, but again he didn't become this jealous and overbearing husband so the best could be mustered out of his mouth was,

"Fine by me, it's your beer."

Eddie gives Cynthia his beer, as Cynthia says, 

"Thanks, Eddie" 

Cynthia slips Eddie a napkin he moves into his coat pocket. As Cynthia leaves, Bucks sits besides Eddie as he gets Cynthia's beer as Eddie asks,

"So now what Buck? Do you want a bowl game or two?"

"Not just let's finish our beers, maybe take a shot or two maybe talk about who this Cynthia is?"

"Buck, Cynthia is nobody I just spilled her drink?"

"Come on, Cynthia was hitting on does she know that you are married to me."

"No, she besides she didn't ask either, just calm down sit finish our beers and do some bowling which we both know I am going to kick your butt in"

"Whatever you say, dear?"

Eddie looks for Cynthia seeing she was having a good time bowling with her friends 

"You know what I am not in the mood for bowling anymore."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"Tequila" 

Buck wasted no time he calling the bartender for four shots of tequila two for each of them. After taking their two shots and their beers, Eddie tells Buck, 

"That's enough for me, Buck how about maybe we should get home."

Eddie stands up, grabs Buck by the arm. Buck lightly pushes Eddie off him and yells, 

"I am not finished just yet, bud; after all this, our honeymoon live a little."

"Buck, you are drunk."

"So are you, but that is not stopping me, you can go be with Cynthia if you want, but I am staying."

As soon as Cynthia's name was mention. Cynthia came up behind Eddie she was about to say something to Eddie when Buck drunk and belligerent says his thoughts out loud.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with your presence. Miss Cynthia."

"Excuse me,"

Eddie apologizes for Buck's rude behavior towards Cynthia, 

"Sorry Cynthia but my partner here is drunk," 

"Oh, I am sorry; I just wanted to say thanks for the beer, and um it was nice to meet you and hope to see you again sometime."

Cynthia quickly kisses Eddie on the cheek and runs off as Buck decides to order two more tequila shots to make forget about Cynthia and Eddie. As Buck get his next two shots of tequila he pays the bartender tap and a helpful Hefty tip, Buck take his subsequent shot glass raises and screams,

"To the worst honeymoon ever, thanks, bud."

People turn and look at the scene Buck was making.

"Buck, please stop this is embarrassing enough."

" I am embarrassing now, and I am not the one who was flirting with a woman in front of me your husband,"

People at the bar not at to stare but whisper but complain as the bartender suggests to Eddie,

"Take your partner home, and I believe he has enough now."

"Alright, I am sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him."

Buck laughed while taking the last shot into his hand and answered 

"What has gotten into me,"

Bucks decides to take his last double tequila shot and pour it into Eddie's head. Buck slams his shot glass on the bar and points at Eddie telling him. 

"You have gotten me, Eddie and I am tied playing house with you,"

Buck slowly Stammering out of the bar, as the bartender hands Eddie a towel wipe the tequila off him, as the bartender asks

"You are not going to let him leave like that, are you?"

After wiping the tequila off and giving back the towel and giving the bartender an extra 20 for his trouble. Eddie told the bartender, 

"Of course not. He is my friend."

Eddie proceeds to walk behind Buck, helping out the bar. But what Buck and Eddie didn't know that Nurse Nancy from their wedding there and witnessed captured the whole thing on video. Slowly Nancy was beginning to realize that maybe all of this was a scam, but something needed to be done about it. 

Buck stumbling and Grumbling out of the bar. After tripping onto the sidewalk, Eddie helps him up on to his feet. Buck was leaning into Eddie's arms for support, looking Eddie's disappointing and sad eyes. At that moment, Buck knew Maddie was right Eddie needed to know his feelings. So with all the beer and tequila Courage, Buck had left in him. Buck using his hand to pull Eddie's arms to press up against him to press Eddie's lips up against his lips. 

Buck then murmured up against Eddie still stained tequila lips,

"You mean so much more to me." 

Then after that For Buck everything hazy and dark as Buck's last thoughts were

What have I done?


	6. Back to Reality

Chapter Six - Back to Reality 

Eddie woke up on Sunday morning around sunrise to take a jog to back to reality after the mess from last night dragging Buck's drunk ass home after kissing him and murmured something which he couldn't hear nor understand. But Eddie hoped that this jog would give a sense of understanding or clarity. He was thinking to himself that he was asking too much Buck. Maybe he wanted out this situation. Perhaps he was way over his head with this mess and just let Buck out it. But the million-dollar question that plague Eddie's mind was why did Buck kiss him. Eddie couldn't shake the feeling that Buck was hiding a part of himself to him. And maybe was it was time Buck to get out the open.

Buck was waking up back to reality to smell of eggs and bacon. Buck slowly woke up with his head pounding from the hangover from last night. He was trying to process what did and happen the previous night, but it hazy he couldn't remember or know what happened. Maybe Eddie could help clarify what happened last night. Buck followed the smell of breakfast as Buck sat in the kitchen in which two tablets of aspirin and water were waiting for him. 

Eddie working on the breakfast his back was facing Bucks instructed him,

"Your head must be killing you, Buck, take the aspirin before you ate. Breakfast and coffee should be ready soon."

Buck took the aspirin, as he told Eddie, 

"Thank you, Eddie, I have no idea what happened last night. It's all hazy."

Eddie added 

"If I were you, I would keep hazy, nor wouldn't want to remember it."

Buck realizes maybe he screwed up bad, a question was 

"How bad was I?"

Eddie told him 

"Bad enough for our whole plan to go shit."

Buck again thinking again 

what have I done 

Eddie handed Buck breakfast and set of documents in front him, and he asked Buck straight out, 

"Do you want out?"

"What, our of what, Eddie?"

"Damn it, Buck, I am giving you an out of what could be a fucking mess."

"Eddie, I'm serious with I am with you through the good bad and ugly. I am sorry about whatever I did last night. But I am with you till the end."

"Alright, then. The past is the past. It is gone then. Let's finish at breakfast. Apply the process of adopting Christopher and apply changes for insurance beneficiaries. The sooner, the better we able to get this finalized and done."

And it was a just beginning for the shit to hit the fan as Nurse Nancy was pacing in waiting room thinking if what she was doing was the right thing. She watched the show the footage of Buck and Eddie's wedding and last night bar bender so many times that she realized she needed this check out feeling that so etching wasn't right. Finally, the receptionist told it was her a la county prosecutor, Henry Masters. She sat there, explaining her story and what she witnessed. Then she handed her the footage. Both were knowing they have a possible scandal at the fire department on their hands as the prosecutor made a promise. 

"I will make sure to look into this"

And He will

Buck and Eddie went first went insurance office to make the corrective change in beneficiaries. Then went the court clerk's office to apply for the legal adoption of Christopher. Buck gets a call from Maddie that telling him 

"Buck, Christopher is having a meltdown and missing you guys, so how about she and chimney are going to take him to the firehouse, and we can meet you there, okay."

"Maddie, we will him pick up. You don't need to... Maddie" 

But Maddie already hanged up leaned towards Christopher and said 

"They bought it, and you are a cleaver sweet kid, Christopher."

"Daddy and buck are going to love their surprise reception party at the firehouse. Thank you for getting people to help."

"It is my pleasure now come on lets out to firehouse."

After Buck hanged up with Maddie, Buck told Eddie everything Maddie told him. They were rushing out the courthouse, not caring who they go through because all that matter was getting to Christopher, especially if she wasn't happy and missing them, what Buck and Eddie didn't realize as they pushed through nurse Nancy and Henry masters while discussing them. When they got forced out of their way. Nancy noticed them and told Henry,

"That is them. They just pushed pass right through us."

"Nancy, follow me, let us find out what they are doing to do here first, and if we find something fishy, we are going to catch the fish."

Nurse Nancy was smiling, loving the feeling of being a spy/detective, and she was buying herself into not realizing or accepting the consequences that might help with that. Both the finding that Buck and Eddie are going to adopt Christopher not only after three days of marriage. Henry and Nancy also found the fire union benefits office released a notice a claim change in benefits from beneficiaries they both shock and found something fishy that Eddie changed his beneficiary from his deceased wife Shannon to his new husband, Evan Buckley. 

Nancy could not believe it as she asked,

"Why would a man who married a woman just up and married a man."

Henry told her in a universal catchphrase,

"To reap all the benefits, Nancy."

Then Henry got this idea, but he needed Nancy's help. So he asked her,

"Nancy, do you know where their firehouse is?"

"I think they 118 at that what I saw from their firehouse uniforms at the wedding that was such a nice touch."

"Nancy, focus, they played you, their wedding wasn't real."

"Well, some of it felt real at least to me why would play their friends like that or me unless they a good reason."

"There is no good reason. They were trying to find fraud the state to reap benefits."

"But they are firefighters, don't they deserve to reap the benefits since they put their life on the line every day."

"Listen, Nancy, what they are going is wrong. I am going to be there when we catch them doing wrong."

"Now I need you to help me, in catching the will you help me."

"I help, but to help you but to prove you wrong. I think what they have was real."

Nancy and Henry left as they went to go 118 to both prove each other. But knew that there was something more significant to uncover, and that was the truth.

Bobby and Athena were at the firehouse getting ready for Buck and Eddie's surprise reception. Bobby was helping cooking while Athena was setting the table. He was hanging up the decorations. Athena could tell something was bothering Bobby since Buck and Eddie's wedding elopement. So she went to him wrapping her arms around his tummy kissing his neck and whispering in his ear, 

"What's bothering you ?"

"Nothing." 

Bobby was trying to hide the doubt and worry in his mind about Buck and Eddie's newfound romance now marriage. Athena was not stupid in figuring that out, as told him.

"Bobby, you can't lie to me, what makes you think the worst of what is going with Buck and Eddie. If they thought either of them was in trouble, they would trust you enough to tell you."

Bobby was finishing his southern omelet casserole for Buck and Eddie's reception meal. Bobby turns to Athena and tells her,

"That is just it, Athena if Buck and Eddie are trouble they could no have told me." 

"Bobby, do you believe these are in love, didn't you tell me once that these two had something special after the TsunamI after Eddie got lost during the well. You knew from the beginning these two have something special. Why are you not believing in what is something that was bound to happen in the first place."

"I know what I said, what I saw, and what I believed in. But my head my gut is saying that something is wrong. And hope whatever is wrong that Buck and Eddie will tell me sooner rather than later. Because they don't tell me I, ha e feeling something much worse will happen later."

Athena hugs him trying the assure Bobby as she tells him, 

"Okay, if you have that feeling, which I know is usually right, do want to do some checking ."

Bobby sighed and thought maybe He should give Buck and Eddie time, to be honest first or still perhaps believe in the hope the marriage is now in is real. So he sighed and told Athena,

"No, not now, anyway I will give it time, I will give them time. I am just happy to have you Athena to show that time is what we are grateful for." 

Bobby kisses Athena with all his heart until they heard Christopher's cheers of joy so happy to see the fantastic decorations and food and everything as he cheered,

"This is all awesome, daddy and buck are going to love the surprise, thank you, Bobby and Athena, for helping."

Hen sneaking up behind him for hug asking 

"What about me I hang the decorations too,"

Bobby and Athena bent their head down to smile at Christopher with Maddie and Chimney as Bobby told him,

"Happy to do it, pal, come up here all of you before our guests of honor arrived."

Buck and Eddie arrived at the 118. Both running screaming for Christopher as they heard Christopher scream back,

" I am up here, daddies."

Buck and Eddie both run the upstairs both out of their breaths. But the breathes were knock out of them in surprise as Christopher, Maddie, Chimney, Hen, Bobby, and Athena Screamed out all at once,

"Surprise, and congratulations."

Everyone gathered gave hugs, greetings and gifts for Buck and Eddie. Buck and Eddie surprise as all the mattered was picking up Christopher in hold him I each other side by side as Christopher told them,

"Do you like my surprise daddies, and your friends helped too."

Buck and Eddie each kissed Christopher on the check as Maddie took a picture of that Kodak moment. After the hugs, and kisses, Buck and Eddie still hold Christopher take me to table to eat when the captain came in from behind; Bobby puts his arms around Buck and Eddie and reminded them,

"You guys know, through the good, the bad, I am here for you. And you always trust me."

Buck looked at Eddie, saying nothing as Eddie looked at saying nothing. Because they knew they were lying one to the greatest man that they have ever know. And both of their hearts felt burdened with guilt and hardship, knowing they can't get the captain involved nor tell him not just yet. 

Buck then tells Bobby, 

"That's means a lot Cap, thanks for the help with the party. It is great."

"I hope it does, Buck and Eddie you're welcome."

Eddie sighs, telling the only truth he can muster about the captain,

"You are the best captain."

"Thanks, Eddie, now come on, relax, enjoy the food, the gifts, and one another. This your time to celebrate in what I knew what bound to happen anyway. Right?"

Eddie and Buck in unison said, 

"What"

But Buck and Eddie brushed it off as they got their food. When the party was getting their food, Nancy and Henry enter the firehouse. Both of them amazed by how they firehouse looked, and when they were laughing and starting the music, they looked up. Nancy looked down, thinking this was wrong in way intruding, and sneaking around made me feel low. And she pleaded to Henry,

"I change my mind this is wrong, This doesn't feel right. I think we should go."

Nancy starts to leave when Henry grabs to stop and says, 

"No, there is no going back now, Nancy."

Maddie coming out the ladies room when she saw nurse Nancy with a man, and she called out,

Nancy about to push Henry off her when she Maddie's voice call her name,

"Nurse Nancy, is that you?"

Nancy says nothing but Henry whispers 

"Play it cool, just them I am your boyfriend, will do a bit of surveillance Work and be out."

Nurse Nancy not having much choice right now as she looks up, 

"Maddie, yes it's me, nurse Nancy, just popping by to um hi,"

Maddie goes down greets Nancy with a hug as Maddie asks looking at Henry,

"Who is this."

"My boyfriend, Henry." Nancy quickly reply 

"Oh nice to meet you, Henry, I am Maddie, you have got a great girl here, not only taking my brother and husband and son in hospital but helping planning their wedding, oh you have to come upstairs with me we have particular reception party. "

"Oh Maddie, we and I love to but"

Nancy trying to back out, get out of this, but no use as Henry pulls arm tight and says. 

"No, buts sweetheart, come on. I would love the people you have helped, don't you, and I am sure they want to see you too."

Nancy put on a fake smile and says 

"Why not, I am here anyway."

They walk together up with Maddie as Maddie introduces them to everyone. After being introduced, it didn't take long for Henry to part head straight for Buck and Eddie to talk to get a sense of anything amiss. Buck and Eddie were talking with Hen and chimney when Buck felt someone tapped him on the shoulder. Both Buck and Eddie turned as Henry was standing right in front of them. 

"Well, isn't the famous Buck and Eddie."

They chuckled over the fact of them being any type of famous as Buck told him,

"I would not consider us famous, just lucky, maybe not famous."

Eddie serious in asking, 

"Well, that all depends on who is asking, which by the way, who are you."

Henry apologizes,

"I am sorry I am Henry, my girlfriend." 

Henry was pointing to nurse Nancy as hesitantly waves at him. As Henry proceeds in saying,

"My girlfriend, the one who just went above and beyond the call of duty to only take of you both and your son, but helping with your wedding, awful fast don't think, mean I how after you were dating before popping the questions."

Both said at the same time 

"Six months."

Henry laughing on the outside but in the inside knowing something was fishy with two but proceeding as he laughed,

"How cute speaking in unison like any other married couple should, so I am guessing to two meets while on the job here, right?"

Eddie reply a stern 

"Yes"

Eddie feeling this Henry guy was finishing for information about them. Eddie turning seeing Nancy has been watching them the whole with a concerned look on her until the captain may he way towards her. Bobby, with Athena looking at nurse Nancy as he wanted to thank her but another part felt something more was amiss by as she could keep her eyes off Henry talking to Buck and Eddie. Bobby comes towards her with a glass of water, and says,

"Hello, Nancy"

She jumps out her skin, as Bobby realizing that was a good sign but decides to be comforting, 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare, thought you might want a glass of water."

Bobby hands her the glass of water, and she takes it to take a big gulp and as tells him,

"It's okay thanks, and you are Buck and Eddie's captain,"

"Hey, I am."

"How long have been working with them, Buck and Eddie?"

"Buck is going on three and Eddie on about two years."

"I bet they are a great time together always for each other."

"Yeah, Nancy is something wrong, I know I don't know, nor you don't know me, but I can tell when something is bothering them."

Nancy acting Sarcastically telling Bobby,

"I am that obvious,"

"Just a little bit, Nancy, do you want to talk about it."

Nancy looking at Buck and Eddie as Henry still talking with them, Henry proceeds asking questions about their relationship maybe after the tenth question Eddie got Agitated and in the most excellent way possible without losing his temper said, 

"Henry, nice to meet, enjoy the party, but we other guests and other things to attend to." 

Together Buck and Eddie left as Henry stood there knowing he got under Eddie skin for some reason. Henry was then looking at Nancy, staring at him, talking to someone, and giving Nancy an evil look that made Nancy strive with fear and anguish. She starts to cry, looking at Buck and Eddie together, arms and arm laughing with their friends and family as they are opening gifts with Christopher's help tearing up the wrapping paper. Captain. Bobby hands Nancy her a tissue as she takes it to wipe her tears telling herself out loud with Bobby Listening,

"I am sorry I should not have gotten involved in this. If I only them their moment if I have stayed out of it, none of this would happen."

Bobby trying to make sense of what she was saying to him asking her,

"Nancy, calm down, what do you mean? Are you in trouble?" 

Captain trying to console her as Athena pops over and asks,

"Is she alright," 

Bobby tells Athena,

"I don't know, and I think Nancy is trying to tell me something."

Athena trying to help as she assures Nancy, 

"Trust my husband, Nancy, we can help you just tell us what's wrong."

Nancy was not able to breathe as she wants to speak, but her heart starts racing as Henry starts coming to shut her mouth. She needed to leave before he could do that. So before Nancy could go, she had to grab the near piece of paper and pen and scribble a note with one sentence. Writing the record, Nancy crippling it up forces into Bobby's hand and tells Bobby and Athena, 

"Tell them I am sorry."

Before Henry could grab and hold on her, Nancy runs down the stairs and out the firehouse as Henry chases after her. Bobby and Athena tried their best not to ruin the party as Buck and Eddie looked at concern Bobby and Athena wondering what was going on. Bobby and Athena step aside from the party into Bobby's office to open the note that Nancy force in his hand. 

Bobby opened his hand as Bobby looked the cripple piece of paper scared and anxious all at once to read the note as Athena asked,

"Do you want me to read it?"

Bobby nods in agreement as Athena takes the note from Bobby's hand and starts uncrippling the sign then she sees the writing as she read out the following sentence out loud to Bobby,

"Your team, your firehouse; and especially Buck and Eddie are in trouble, sorry Nancy "

Bobby sighed pacing back and forth as said, 

"I knew it."

Athena asked

"What you going to do?"

Bobby sighed and reply,

"Find out the truth."

Bobby left with Athena following behind him, both of them on a mission to find the truth. Bobby was going to see what could mean of the trouble his team, his firehouse, and Buck and Eddie.


	7. Real is what you make it out to be

Chapter Seven - Real is what you make it to be

Buck and Eddie feeling heart warmed and grateful to their friends and family to celebrate their new marriage is what they are not expecting. So Buck got both them each of their beer bottles. As Buck handed Eddie, their beer bottle for a toast with their hands touched Eddie, but he's on top of Eddie's patting it. Buck smiled at him Eddie smiled as he grabs his bottle from Buck's as Eddie started with his toast,

"Dear friends and family, Buck, and I want to thank you all for supporting and accepting us during this time. We feel grateful to know that through the good and evil, you always be there for. And um... "

While Eddie trying to find the right words, Bobby and Athena came back upstairs to find out the trouble that lies ahead. Bobby was head in stopping the toast when Athena grab his arm, telling him to wait. Bobby stopped as he was listening to the rest of Buck and Eddie's toast as Eddie proceeded with.

"And um without Buck here with me " 

Eddie looking at Buck putting his arm around him, Eddie continued in saying,

"Without Buck here with me, I don't know where I would be or where my son would be without him. I am grateful today that I have married my best friend, the person I trust with my life and son. So cheers to my husband and my son the two best things in the world."

People cheer clinking their bottles as Buck decide to make his toast, 

"Thank you, friends, and family, most of my life, and I thought I felt alone. But now realize that you greatest people in my life. Eddie and Christopher don't make me feel alone anymore. I am part of my family now I am home. Thank you, Christopher and Eddie, you are home and always will be."

Friends cheered and clinked their bottles for a kiss from the newlyweds. But Eddie had other plans instead of kiss Eddie turn on his Apple Music and put the song "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran. Eddie was putting their beers down the table, taking Buck's hands, leading to space. Eddie proceeds in leading Buck into their first dance as partners. At first, it felt awkward and different. But music and lyric started, and Buck and Eddie got a handle moving together. Slowly as Buck and Edie start slowly swaying along, the awkwardness started melting away. Now both were feeling at ease with another in each other's arms, holding each other's hands. 

Their friends saw in awe about Buck and Eddie they have never seen. Bobby saw there was fear particular new way about Buck and Eddie, but his gut was still telling him trouble was amiss, and it needed to be taken care of. Buck felt like he was floating as was swaying within his embrace felt as if this dream, and he wished to never wake from it. Eddie was trying to ignore worries, but he couldn't help it, for he was concerned in thinking, looking at Bobby with the disappointing concerning look on his face. 

After the dancing and party, Christopher hugging his dad's goodbye since their honeymoon weekend was not over yet, and besides, he loves staying over with aunt Maddie and uncle chimney. When Buck and Eddie gave their hug and kisses goodbye, they turn startled a bit by Booby and Athena standing behind them as Bobby asked them,

"We need to have a chat in my office now."

Neither Buck nor Eddie like the sound in Bobby's voice. As they followed Bobby and Athena to Bobby's office. Athena closing the door behind them and as Bobby told them,

"I am trying to stay calm the best I can right now, but I need to know what the hell is going on,"

Buck trying to play dumb, 

"Cap, what you were talking about."

He tosses the note Nancy wrote to Buck, which Eddie lean, and Both read the troubling record. They say nothing just looked at each other, not knowing where to start or begin in telling the captain. But Bobby proceeds in telling them shaking his head disappointed,

"You way, you trust me, you. I am one the greatest people you both have ever known, but if you are lying not telling what is going on to me, I can't help you."

Buck needed to captain some part of the truth but I could not Eddie within the room, so he told the captain, 

"We do trust you, we care we do, and I want to be honest with you."

Eddie pulling his arm stopping and as whispers, 

"Buck stop, I don't want him involved."

Buck assuring Eddie, 

"And he won't I need you to trust me, I need to talk to the cap, alone."

Eddie trusting Buck as Buck proceeds to ask Bobby, 

"I want to be honest with you, cap, but I just want you and me to share in that honest, just us. Please" 

Bobby said, 

"Fine, Buck, Eddie, and Athena, why don't wait for us outside will be out once we are done being honest."

Buck watched Eddie and Athena left as he and Bobby to talk honestly. After the door was closed Buck turned to Bobby telling him,

"This is what you think this is, Cap?"

"Then fell what this Buck, I am just worried about you and Eddie. I am worried about what is going on in this department."

"Eddie and I have the arrangement, an arrangement I decided to do to ensure Christopher's future."

Buck admitted some part of the truth, but not all of it.

"Buck, please whatever this arrangement is? Do you what you were doing is illegal, and it causes not just serious consequences just for you but for Eddie, Christopher, and maybe this whole department."

"It won't" Buck Mutters 

"How do you want?" Bobby asks

"Because it's real." 

Buck thinking he was saying this quietly to him, but he wasn't as Bobby heard him say it and Bobby responds to him,

"Really? For Christopher, Buck, Christopher thinks this real because you and Eddie made it that way."

Buck hoping Eddie was walking with Athena and not hearing this as he snapped and yelled, 

"It's really because of me. I love Eddie, and I wanted to marry him, I want Christopher to be my son. That is the way I want to make to have something this good in my life."

Bobby was stunned but not surprised. In this confession, and he believes Buck that he loves Eddie as has loved him since Buck thought Eddie was lost to while they rescue the boy from stuck from the pipe. As Bobby told him,

"I believe you, Buck, that you love Eddie and Christopher as I do with Athena, but does Eddie know that."

"No, Eddie does know, and I will tell him when the time is right, but please, Bobby, just trust what we are going for good reasons."

"I trust you, Buck, I do. I just don't want whatever this arrangement you have does hurt you, Eddie, Christopher, or this department. If you believe it does put a stop to it before the matter gets worst, understand."

Buck understood. 

Eddie and Athena decide to take a short walk for Buck and Eddie to talk. As Eddie and Athena walked Athena asked, 

"Eddie, tell me, why did you marry Buck."

Eddie was honest with this answer,

"He is my best friend, the only person I trust with my life and Christopher."

Athena told Eddie, 

"Married Bobby because he was my best friend, I trusted, and most importantly I love him, do love buck?

Eddie was about to answer when Buck and Bobby came out of the office. Eddie came towards them as Eddie asked, 

"Is everything okay?"

Buck looks at Bobby hoping that he would Eddie calming and assuring 

"Everything is fine, for now. I just want you, Buck, Christopher and this department happy and safe that is all, I am happy for the both of you, but I want you to know that I am here for you."

Buck and Eddie looked at one at ease for the time being. On the way going home to finish their weekend honeymoon one more day to go. The million-dollar question what were they going to do now.


	8. Down the the last day, weeks and months

Chapter Eight; Down the last day, weeks and months

Sunday sun was even shining through the sky, and oven the la beaches as Buck and Eddie were taking the last day of their honeymoon jog together before picking up Christopher from Maddie and chimney. For their last day, they go have a long or fun with Christopher in him on a road trip to Anaheim, California to go Disneyland. They picked him up early. He was still asleep in his PJs. Maddie already had his bag packed already to go as Buck and Eddie look at Christopher, watching him sleep so peacefully. They hated to move or wake him so quietly and gently as Eddie could he picked up his son without waking him and laying him in the car. Buck thanking Maddie and chimney with hugs as Eddie quietly shut the car door waving to Buck to move along as they have a long drive ahead of them.

Eddie was the first to drive up to Anaheim as Buck promise to drive back home. It was thirty-minute drive, Eddie watching both his two favorite men in the world sleeping peacefully for a second as turn to watch the sunrise over the view of Disneyland castle. Eddie wants to wake Buck and Christopher was he starting to hum the song, "A dream is a wish your heart makes" Shannon use to sing to Christopher to make him sleep. When neither of Christopher or Buck woke from Eddie's humming to start to sing at first and then louder 

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams, you will lose your heartache

Whatever you wish for you keep. 

Buck moans and slow moans hearing Eddie voice singing thinking he was dreaming it open his eyes as Eddie was looking at him for a slight second singing,

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

Eddie seeing Buck awake as he asked Buck, 

"Is Christopher awake. I hate for you both to miss this beautiful sight I am seeing."

Buck looks at Christopher slowly moving around, but his eyes still closed as he told Eddie,

"He is still asleep." 

So Eddie kept singing louder for Christopher to wake up to sight of the sunrise of Disneyland castle from a distance. 

The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone in the night, you whisper

Thinking no one can hear you at all

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart was filled with sorrow

For all, you know tomorrow

Then Christopher's eyes open as he saw Buck smiling at him. Then Buck moved and as Christopher's eyes lit up so bright and happy screaming so loud with joy,

"We are going to Disneyland!"

Eddie said, 

"That's right, buddy."

Buck telling Christopher,

"We are going to a magical place on earth." 

Christopher telling his dads,

"It is a place where dreams come true."

Buck was thinking silently to him how his dreams have already come true. Having the family, he has always wanted with Eddie and Christopher. And shedding tears of joy for Christopher was not shy in expressing his happiness and dreams come true, as told Buck and Eddie, 

"My dream has come true."

Eddie asks him, dying to the dreams of joy from his son,

"What dream would that be, buddy?"

"I have got the two best dads in the whole wide world."

Buck smiles at Eddie but sadly seeing the look of worry on his face. Buck was thinking and believing that Christopher is taking Buck and him as their dads attached to that feeling Christopher now having to know the result. Buck knew that Eddie had all cards in this matter, knowing once everything settled and handled, that plan would end, and he and Eddie would part ways. Eddie thought once they did that, Christopher won't be able to handle it. But he knew Eddie to keep the charade of his and Buck's marriage for long. 

Buck knowing takes his partner's shoulder and told him, 

"Let's not worry about anything, today, today is about magic and fun for all us but especially for Christopher."

Eddie nods in agreement finishes singing the rest of the song he was singing early, but this time Buck and Christopher joined along with him,

The dream that you wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

When you can dream, then you can start

When you can dream, then you can start

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

After finished the song as Eddie parked into the Disneyland parking lot. As it took seconds for Eddie, Buck, and Christopher to get out the car. Buck could not help to make Christopher into his arms carrying as Buck says, 

"First of the gate is a rotten egg."

Buck started to run with Christopher is arms as Eddie screaming as he ran,

"Buck, come on, you can't run with Christopher in your arms."

"Watch me" buck yelled

Eddie, he watches him run with Christopher in his arms. Eddie was trying to catch up with them after having a good head start. But Eddie was impressed by Buck's strength and endurance in carrying Christopher while running so fast as if he had done before. But Christopher and Buck made to the gate just before Eddie it as Christopher at him down a bench waiting for Eddie who was catching his breath as he panted,

"Not fair, you two had a head start."

Christopher said, 

"It is okay, daddy, buck Ran much faster the last we did it."

Eddie asked,

"When was that?"

Buck was about to stop Christopher, but Christopher already blurred out,

"The tsunami when buck saved me."

Everything suddenly came silently as the memories flooded from the time of tsunami plagued both Buck and Eddie the time where they both thought that they lost Christopher forever. But there was he, Christopher smiling the happiest kid on earth in the most comfortable place on the planet. Buck and Eddie both grateful In knowing that right this minute, he was safe, content, and, most importantly, loved by both them. Buck and Eddie reach for him to hug Christopher in a group hug. The best part was Mickey Mouse happen to pop up and help take a picture of the group hug. 

That day I Disneyland was full of magic and fun, going rides meeting the Disney character galore. And It was everything an no worry seem to matter for Buck and Eddie. But as the weeks flew on by as Buck and Eddie were not realizing that someone was plotting against them. LA County DA, Henry masters building a case against them, that not only seeing that since Eddie went insurance policy from Shannon when she died. 

I also got a court order to look at bank statements that Eddie purchase tickets for him, Buck and Christopher, to Disneyland after one year of getting the insurance money from Shannon. Henry was looking at insurance claim change immediately three days after Buck and Eddie got married. Henry questioned Eddie's caseworker, Ashley, who told Eddie that she suggests getting married to have the process of claims quicker for Christopher. 

But the break in the case was Buck's mishap as both of their insurance and short term disability carriers had both Buck and Eddie and Christopher together. This meaning either of them can claim the short term for each other, both getting double benefits as the state is footing double the bill. And to Henry, that was an overpayment of benefits and fraud. But Buck didn't know what he decided to was illegal at the time he was want to ensure him, Eddie and Christopher were provided for and taking care of just in case he could not work because of the blood clots making a reoccurrence. 

But because of that mistake, it might cost Buck everything he loves to be taken away from him. It was now just a matter of time when the bad moon rises on Buck and Eddie Ill-fated romance. And time flew by once more as it was the last day of July as Buck and Eddie got married in May. They have been married for three months. 

It was the middle of the night, and Buck couldn't sleep, so he decided to get some milk to drink. But as he was pouring the milk, Buck heard a muffled cry coming from Christopher's bedroom. Taking the milk with him, Buck quietly slips into.

Eddie woke up early. He was going to wake up Buck but was concerned not to find him in a room. But Eddie was to the snoring sound in his son's room. He opens the door quietly to see his son and Buck snuggled together, sleeping peacefully. Eddie thought that just letting them sleep was the best thing. So went for his jog believe maybe and get some clarity in what to do next as they still waited for the adoption process and the transfer insurance beneficiaries were cleared. 

Bobby woke with from Athena's morning kisses she sits his coffee by his bedside and gives him the la county newspaper. Bobby sits up takes a sip of his coffee open of the front page of the paper, 

Firefighters caught in a fraudulent marriage scandal

Bobby spits out his coffee to see the front page picture of Buck and Eddie's wedding kiss. He immediately gets out to make some calls and get down to the truth of the matter of this mess Buck and Eddie are now into. Eddie was finishing up his jog. I made it to the mailbox where something special was waiting for Buck, Christopher, and him. Eddie got to got the mail and saw a piece a letter from the department of welfare. 

Eddie knew that it was something about Christopher's adoption that was cleared. Eddie was thrilled and ready to share the good news with Buck and Christopher. They were rushing to the front porch where the la county newspaper was waiting for him. He picks it up, looked at the front page, and all the rage was about to burst out of him. Buck was making Christopher breakfast when Eddie burst in from the front as it startled him and Christopher. Eddie hated seeing those scared looks on their faces. He tried his best to take calming breathes. 

Eddie was just about to speak when the phone decides to ring. Buck closer to the phone picks it up as it was Bobby ordering him and Eddie to come to the 118 ASAP and that they need to talk, which was not right from the tone he was getting from Bobby. Buck told Bobby they would be there once the sitter arrives. After buck said to him that Bobby hanged up as Buck told Eddie, 

"The cap wants to see us." 

Christopher asks, 

"Can I come?"

Eddie told Christopher,

"Not this time, okay."

"Okay,"

Christopher said with sad voice but tried to perk up again by asking his dad,

"Buck is making eggs, fo you share some with us."

Eddie giving buck mad look for his son not to see telling him in most settle way he could was,

"I am not hungry, besides I need to get ready for work. We both do right, Buck."

"Right" nodded Buck knowing something is wrong, and Eddie was mad at for it 

Buck and Eddie were mostly quiet during the drive to the 118 after talking with Bobby on the phone. Buck mostly stunned as Eddie threw the newspaper of asking the front page about them and 118 with label scandal plaster on it. He did not know what to think, say, or do about it. But considering the worst, it is over now. No more playing house that the dreams Buck had himself and his life with Eddie and Christopher was over and done with. Neither of them didn't know what to say to each other or Christopher thinking everything they have now done was pointless. Both of them thinking of what the Captain told them.

Buck asks Eddie 

"What are we going to do, Eddie?"

"I don't know, Buck, I am trying to think?"

"Well, I think we should get lawyer, this might get bad or worse even charged for fraud, we need to tell Cap the truth?"

"If we tell him the truth, he will be implicated as well. We are not doing that to him?"

"But he can't help us, and he might help us find a lawyer?"

"We can find our lawyer, and besides, we have not been charged nor arrested yet unless." 

Eddie didn't want to finish the for the unless wasn't an option. 

"We turned ourselves in." Buck finished the sentence for Eddie. 

Then Eddie realizes what he needed to do. Eddie knew a lawyer, and he had her number, Cynthia Gaines. 

The Sunday sun was even shining through the sky, and oven the la beaches as Buck and Eddie were taking the last day of their honeymoon jog together before picking up Christopher from Maddie and chimney. For their last day, they go have a long or fun with Christopher in him on a road trip to Anaheim, California to go Disneyland. They picked him up early. He was still asleep in his PJs. Maddie already had his bag packed already to go as Buck and Eddie look at Christopher, watching him sleep so peacefully. They hated to move or wake him so quietly and gently as Eddie could he picked up his son without waking him and laying him in the car. Buck thanking Maddie and chimney with hugs as Eddie quietly shut the car door waving to Buck to move along as they have a long drive ahead of them.

Eddie was the first to drive up to Anaheim as Buck promise to drive back home. It was thirty-minute drive, Eddie watching both his two favorite men in the world sleeping peacefully for a second as turn to watch the sunrise over the view of Disneyland castle. Eddie wants to wake Buck and Christopher was he starting to hum the song, "A dream is a wish your heart makes" Shannon use to sing to Christopher to make him sleep. When neither of Christopher or Buck woke from Eddie's humming to start to sing at first and then louder 

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams, you will lose your heartache

Whatever you wish for you keep. 

Buck moans and slow moans hearing Eddie voice singing thinking he was dreaming it open his eyes as Eddie was looking at him for a slight second singing,

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

Eddie seeing Buck awake as he asked Buck, 

"Is Christopher awake. I hate for you both to miss this beautiful sight I am seeing."

Buck looks at Christopher slowly moving around, but his eyes still closed as he told Eddie,

"He is still asleep." 

So Eddie kept singing louder for Christopher to wake up to sight of the sunrise of Disneyland castle from a distance. 

The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're feeling small

Alone in the night, you whisper

Thinking no one can hear you at all

You wake with the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow

For all, you know tomorrow

Then Christopher's eyes open as he saw Buck smiling at him. Then Buck moved and as Christopher's eyes lit up so bright and happy screaming so loud with joy,

"We are going to Disneyland!"

Eddie said, 

"That's right, buddy."

Buck telling Christopher,

"We are going to a magical place on earth." 

Christopher telling his dads,

"It is a place where dreams come true."

Buck was thinking silently to him how his dreams have already come true. Having the family, he has always wanted with Eddie and Christopher. And shedding tears of joy for Christopher was not shy in expressing his happiness and dreams come true, as told Buck and Eddie, 

"My dream has come true."

Eddie asks him, dying to the dreams of joy from his son,

"What dream would that be, buddy?"

"I have got the two best dads in the whole wide world."

Buck smiles at Eddie but sadly seeing the look of worry on his face. Buck was thinking and believing that Christopher was taking Buck and him as their dads attached to that feeling Christopher now having to know the result. Buck knew that Eddie had all cards in this matter, knowing once everything was settled and handled, that plan would end, and he and Eddie would part ways. Eddie thought once they did that, Christopher won't be able to handle it. But he knew Eddie to keep the charade of his and Buck's marriage for long. 

Buck knowing takes his partner's shoulder and told him, 

"Let's not worry about anything, today, today is about magic and fun for all us but especially for Christopher."

Eddie nods in agreement finishes singing the rest of the song he was singing early, but this time Buck and Christopher joined along with him,

The dream that you wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

When you can dream, then you can start

When you can dream, then you can start

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart.

After finishing the song, the park into the Disneyland parking lot. As it took seconds for Eddie, Buck, and Christopher to get out the car. Buck could not help to make Christopher into his arms carrying as Buck says, 

"First of the gate is a rotten egg."

Buck started to run with Christopher is arms as Eddie screaming as he ran,

"Buck, come on, you can't run with Christopher in your arms."

"Watch me" buck yelled

Eddie, he watches him run with Christopher in his arms. Eddie was trying to catch up with them after having a good head start. But Eddie was impressed by Buck's strength and endurance in carrying Christopher while running so fast as if he had done before. But Christopher and Buck made to the gate just before Eddie it as Christopher at him down a bench waiting for Eddie who was catching his breath as he panted,

"Not fair, you two had a head start."

Christopher said, 

"It is okay, daddy, buck Ran much faster the last we did it."

Eddie asked,

"When was that?"

Buck was about to stop Christopher, but Christopher already blurred out,

"The tsunami when buck saved me."

Everything suddenly came silently as the memories flooded from the time of tsunami plagued both Buck and Eddie, the time where they both thought that they lost Christopher forever. But there was he, Christopher smiling the happiest kid on earth in the most comfortable place on the planet. Buck and Eddie both grateful In knowing that right this minute, he was safe, content, and, most importantly, loved by both them. That they both reach for him to hug Christopher in a group hug. The best part was Mickey Mouse happen to pop up and help take a picture of the group hug. 

That day I Disneyland was full of magic and fun, going rides meeting the Disney character galore. And It was everything an no worry seem to matter for Buck and Eddie. But as the weeks flew on by as Buck and Eddie were not realizing that someone was plotting against them. LA County DA, Henry masters building a case against them, that not only seeing that since Eddie went insurance policy from Shannon when she died. 

I also got a court order to look at bank statements that Eddie purchase tickets for him, Buck and Christopher, to Disneyland after one year of getting the insurance money from Shannon. Henry was looking at insurance claim change immediately three days after Buck and Eddie got married. Henry questioned Eddie's caseworker, Ashley, who told Eddie that she suggests getting married to have the process of claims quicker for Christopher. 

But the break in the case was Buck's mishap as both of their insurance and short term disability carriers had both Buck and Eddie and Christopher together. This meaning either of them can claim the short term for each other, both getting double benefits as the state is footing double the bill. And to Henry, that was an overpayment of benefits and fraud. But Buck didn't know what he decided to was illegal at the time he was want to ensure him, 

Eddie and Christopher were provided for and taking care of just in case he could not work because of the blood clots making a reoccurrence. But because of that mistake, it might cost Buck everything he loves to be taken away from him. It was now just a matter of time when the bad moon rises on Buck and Eddie Ill-fated romance. And time flew by once more as it was the last day of July as Buck and Eddie got married in May. 

Buck and Eddie have been married for three months now. One night, it was midnight. Buck couldn't sleep, so they decide to get some milk to drink. But as he was pouring the milk, Buck heard a muffled cry coming from Christopher's bedroom. Taking the milk with him, Buck quietly slips into.

Eddie woke up early. He was going to wake up Buck but was concerned not to find him in the room. But Eddie was to the snoring sound in his son's room. He opens the door quietly to see his son and Buck snuggled together, sleeping peacefully. Eddie thought that just letting them sleep was the best thing. So went for his jog believe maybe and get some clarity in what to do next as they still waited for the adoption process and the transfer insurance beneficiaries were cleared. 

Bobby woke with from Athena's morning kisses she sits his coffee by his bedside and gives him the la county newspaper. Bobby sits up takes a sip of his coffee open of the front page of the paper, 

Firefighters caught in a fraudulent marriage scandal

Bobby spits out his coffee to see the front page picture of Buck and Eddie's wedding kiss. He immediately gets out to make some calls and get down to the truth of the matter of this mess Buck and Eddie are now into. Eddie was finishing up his jog. I made it to the mailbox where something special was waiting for Buck, Christopher, and him. Eddie got to got the mail and saw a piece a letter from the department of welfare. Eddie knew that it was something about Christopher's adoption that was cleared. Eddie was thrilled and ready to share the good news with Buck and Christopher. They were rushing to the front porch where the la county newspaper was waiting for him. He picks it up, looked at the front page, and all the rage was about to burst out of him. 

Buck was making Christopher breakfast when Eddie burst in from the front as it startled him and Christopher. Eddie hated seeing those scared looks on their faces. He tried his best to take calming breathes. Eddie was just about to speak when the phone decides to ring. Buck closer to the phone picks it up as it was Bobby ordering him and Eddie to come to the 118 ASAP and that they need to talk, which was not right from the tone he was getting from Bobby. Buck told Bobby they would be there once the sitter arrives. After buck said to him that Bobby hanged up as Buck told Eddie, 

"The cap wants to see us." 

Christopher asks, 

"Can I come?"

Eddie told Christopher,

"Not this time, okay."

"Okay,"

Christopher said with sad voice but tried to perk up again by asking his dad,

"Buck is making eggs, fo you share some with us."

Eddie giving buck mad look for his son not to see telling him in most settle way he could was,

"I am not hungry, besides I need to get ready for work; we both do right, Buck."

"Right" nodded Buck knowing something is wrong, and Eddie was mad at for it 

Buck and Eddie were mostly quiet during the drive to the 118 after talking with Bobby on the phone. Buck mostly stunned as Eddie threw the newspaper of asking the front page about them and 118 with label scandal plaster on it. He did not know what to think, say, or do about it. But considering the worst, it is over now. No more playing house that the dreams Buck had himself and his life with Eddie and Christopher was over and done with. Neither of them didn't know what to say to each other or Christopher thinking everything they have now done was pointless. Both of them thinking of what the Captain told them.

Buck asks Eddie 

"What are we going to do, Eddie?"

"I don't know, Buck, I am trying to think?"

"Well, I think we should get lawyer, this might get bad or worse even charged for fraud, we need to tell Cap the truth?"

"If we tell him the truth, he will be implicated as well. We are not doing that to him?"

"But he can't help us, and he might help us find a lawyer?"

"We can find our lawyer, and besides, we have not been charged nor arrested yet unless." 

Eddie didn't want to finish the for the unless wasn't an option. 

"We turned ourselves in." Buck finished the sentence for Eddie. 

Then Eddie realizes what he needed to do. Eddie knew a lawyer, and he had her number, Cynthia Gaines.


	9. It came crashing

Chapter 9: It came crashing 

Maybe Eddie thought telling Buck about Cynthia defending them in the truck was a good idea,

"There is no way in hell, and your girlfriend is going to defend us "

That was Buck's first initial reaction when Eddie told that Cynthia they met at the bar of was a lawyer, and he planned to call to defend them when the time came to. 

Eddie informs Buck,

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Well, she sure seems like it from what I saw."

"You are just jealous, Buck."

Buck turned his face white as Eddie mentioned he was jealous. But Buck playing it cool as asked Eddie, 

"Jealous of what?"

"That I still have a game then you despite being married."

"Seriously, you are full of yourself; Eddie Diaz, and I am not jealous, I just don't think to hire someone you flirted with to be the one to defending our relationship."

"Well, Buck, I am going to the one lawyer you used to sue the fire department." 

Eddie pulls his truck to the 118 as they saw Bobby standing out front, waiting for them. Neither Buck nor Eddie wanted to get out the car to face Bobby or the truth. Buck tells Eddie, 

"I think we should tell the cap, the truth now. He might be able to help us now."

"After we lied to him," Eddie admitted

Buck says silently, so Eddie couldn't hear him, "I didn't lie to him." But out loud Buck tells Eddie,

"He knows some part of truth now he needs to know the rest of it. If we tell him why and who he did this for, he will help us."

Eddie sighed as he got out of the car along with Buck to face and tell the truth to Bobby. As they walked closer to Bobby, Eddie's eyes bulged out as saw Cynthia Gaines come out her car stood by side bobby, and she looked up and saw Eddie her shock stunned her. As Eddie's gut knew, this is all going to come to a crashing halt. Buck never thought that the cap would call a lawyer and not any lawyer, but the lawyer Eddie was crushing on the bar. 

Eddie looked at Buck with worriment but trying to play it cool by teasing Buck in telling him,

"It looks like, you don't have to worry, because the cap as decided already to hire Cynthia whether we both like it or not."

Eddie walks ahead of Buck, facing what lies ahead of him. But as Buck was walking behind Eddie, Buck felt as if his dreams and world were going to end, but he had tried to fight for it. When Buck and Eddie faced Bobby and Cynthia, Bobby introduces Cynthia,

"Buck and Eddie, this is Cynthia Gaines, I ask her to come down to give some legal advice."

Cynthia couldn't help but shake and was nervous enough her first big case, and she knew they flirted with client Eddie, whom she thought that he was single and straight, but he was neither he lied to her she could not stand it anymore. She said to Bobby without so much as a glance to Buck or Eddie,

"I am sorry, but I can't help them, I have to go, I just remembered to have another meeting with another client, but I will refer to someone else at my firm., I am sorry."

Cynthia pushes herself out Eddie's way to leave as Eddie follows Cynthia leave Buck behind with Bobby, asking Bobby,

"How much trouble are we in."

Bobby answers Buck, 

"Enough to hope that Eddie gets Cynthia Gaines to help you and Eddie."

Eddie follows Cynthia trying to stop her from leaving as grab her arm. Cynthia turns to slap Eddie across the face and demand to know from him,

"Why didn't you tell me not only were married but gay!?"

Eddie trying his best to explain to Cynthia what was going on,

"Listen, I am sorry for telling you the truth at the bar, and as far as my marriage with Buck, it is complicated enough to tell you the truth about it. But please forgive me and trust me in saying that I will be grateful if you can help Buck and me with this mess of witch hunt."

Cynthia sighed and asked,

"You think that you and Buck are being targeted."

"Yeah, I have to think that, it makes no sense why this is happening."

Eddie take Cynthia's hand as he pleaded 

"Please help us, and I will be grateful to you."

Eddie leans to kiss her hand with that intimate moment with Cynthia and Eddie that fuel his jealousy and anger that this woman was going to help them. Bobby was not an idiot in seeing the spark of jealousy in Buck. As Bobby was talking to Buck, but he was seeing that he wasn't getting his attention for buck was starring and watching over Eddie and Cynthia. Bobby hated to be physical, but he needed to snap Buck out of it. So he slaps Buck across the head as Buck scream,

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"I am sorry, Buck. But you and Eddie need to realize how much trouble you are in; it is just a matter of time before you and Eddie get formally charged and arrested for fraud with the state."

All of the sudden feeling of Boeing cold, clammy and dizzy. Buck felt weak than has ever had. Bobby notice trying to get Buck to try to lay down, calling for Hen and chimney for assistance. The only thing Buck could hear was sirens police sirens. And when Buck saw the police cars flooding the 118 Buck screamed, 

"Eddie!"

The imitated conversation and moment with Eddie and Cynthia when the sirens were ringing and police cars coming parking towards the 118. Buck hears the sirens as sees Cynthia and Eddie together. Eddie was feeling dizzy and weak as Eddie tore away from Cynthia by police as he is arrested and charged. Buck losing his grip on strength and reality, the only thing he can do was scream for Eddie before he fainted onto the ground.

Eddie, hearing screaming of his name from Buck and seeing him there Lifeless and unconscious, he shouts to Buck to wake up. But no response, he tries to force his out of the police clutches, but when Bobby got Hen and Chimney to help Buck as Eddie, he was dragged into the police car as Henry master was in the backseat with Eddie telling him. 

"I am sure your partner will be fine. He is in the best hands. But as far you we need to find out why you in this mess in the first place."

Eddie said nothing, ignoring Henry beside him as he turned to the police car window and watch for distance Hen and Chimney rescuing Buck. After maybe two hours the dizzy spell Buck woke up once again in the hospital bed but this when woke up trying to get up he realized he chain to the bed with handcuffs as then Henry masters pop Buck's hospital to inform him,

"It is a procedure. Mr. Buckley just in case if you make a run for it."

"Where is Eddie?"

Henry masters tell him, 

"In custody in jail, such shame it has to end like this, but you broke the law not you have to pay the price."

"What did we do that was so wrong?"

Henry master told him,

"You and Eddie lied and weaseled your way in reaping double the benefits of not Eddie's wife, Shannon, insurance which I hope you guys a had a fun time in Disneyland. Also, insurance fraud as you and Eddie both add each other and Christopher to your short term disability and life Insurance to reap the rewards. You two be going to prison for embezzling good taxpayers money."

Buck explaining his innocence to Henry, 

"Neither me, not Eddie had no intention of doing that."

"Then what was your intention, confess, and all this mess that is coming will go away I don't think you what your new adopted son but be part of such public scandal that his father are liars and stealers."

"You bastard,"   
yelled Buck, "are you threatened Christopher don't you dare."

"I am not doing such thing to Christopher. You are the ones doing that," Henry told Buck in a most sinister tone. 

"That is enough." As nurse Nancy hear every word of the intense battle threats and words and Nancy' could not stand it knowing this was all her fault in the first place, so she demands, 

"You are stressing and upsetting my patient, leave now, or I will call security, I don't think it would be good a public official like yourself to be escorted out in such way that is demeaning to you."

Henry said nothing and walking out of Buck's room as he gave nurse Nancy a death stare down. Stare down that might keep her mouth shut over Henry's case against buck and Eddie. As Henry left Buck and him gave out a sigh of relief thank her as Nurse Nancy was arriving to give Buck some good news, 

"Security guards will be coming to release as you may bail, and your husband, son, and lawyer will be coming to pick you up in the next hour."

Buck was having a bittersweet moment happy I. Knowing to not only being out on bail for now but to see Eddie and Christopher. But what was bitter about it was that Cynthia was there for Eddie and Christopher as he laid there the whole time feeling helpless and lost. 

The hour came and went after Buck recovered and was released from his cuffs at hospital entrance saw Christopher comes toward him as fast he could wrap his arms around him. Buck telling Christopher 

"I missed you too, Buddy." 

"We both missed you," Eddie said to with Cynthia by his side as Eddie also informed Buck,

"Bobby bailed us out for now till the trial, which Cynthia has graciously decided to help us at no cost."

Buck told her, 

"Thanks for taking our case, do you think we can beat this."

"It's going to be difficult at first all we need to is prove that this DA, which we are up against, is targeting you. But we need to prove it, and I think that with the help of your friends and fellow firefighters that we can find the women, I just need to a subpoena to help you in your trial." 

Buck and Eddie both try to feel confident in Cynthia as their trial started in the upcoming weeks ahead.


	10. Trials of the heart part one

Chapter Ten: Trials of the heart part one 

After coming home from the hospital, Eddie had a surprise party for Buck and Christopher to notice that Buck is now officially Christopher's adoptive son. He invited Bobby, Athena, hen, and her wife, and of course, Maddie and Chimney. He wanted to invite Cynthia, but Eddie notices how to buck was not too taken with her, so he let it go. 

Eddie pulled into the driveway as Buck as the decorative welcome home sign as Buck asked,

"What is this?"

Eddie smirked and teased,

"How we all get out head inside and find out."

Everyone get out of the car, Buck open the front door as everyone yelled surprise and Buck was floored to see another sign, that says,

"Welcome home to your new family, Christopher!"

Then Buck realized this was not just a welcome home party for him. But welcome home for Christopher to reveal and tell him that is official Buck is now Christopher's adoptive father. When Christopher and Eddie enter as Eddie told Christopher, 

"Give hug and kiss to your new dad, Christopher, as Buck is legally part of our family."

"Forever" ask Christopher 

Buck with tears of joy on bended knee opening up his arms tells Christopher, 

"For as long as you want to be, come to her son." 

Christopher goes toward Buck's heads into his arms. Christopher holds Buck as tight as he could while Buck kissed his forehead. During this embrace, Christopher and Buck part of their embrace and turn their heads to the sound of their friends and family singing, "What a wonderful world." Maddie came toward Buck, Eddie, and Christopher with the family cake with candles as the guests finished singing the song. Then Maddie asks the newly formed family, 

"Time to make your family wish."

Buck, Eddie, and Christopher looked at one another. They all had the same quiet wish for themselves. They all wanted to stay together as a family and wished that nothing tear them apart. Buck and Eddie just hope that this trial coming in the few days would pull to their favor. 

A few days passed as now it was the day of the trial for Buck and Eddie. They hugged Christopher and Maddie before sitting with their lawyer, Cynthia Eddie pulled his hand away as once again Buck got jealous. Buck sees Eddie leans towards holding her hand thanking her. Eddie then turns to Buck, Eddie holds out his hand in front of Buck and asks him,

"Ready to face the face, my dear husband?"

Buck nods, taking Eddie's hand. Buck was about to say something to Eddie when then the Bailiff entered the courtroom and Announced,

"All rise for Judge Peters Per siding over the state of California vs. Eddie Diaz and Evan Buckley charges insurance and benefits fraud. All you may be sited."

Everyone sat as Judge Peters began with, 

"Alright, let's get this proceeding started,"

The prosecutor stood and introduced himself, "Hello, your Honor, Judge Peters, I am state prosecutor, Henry Masters."

Then Cynthia stood as she introduced herself, "I am Cynthia Gains, for the defense your honor, judge Peters."

The judge stated "Alright, Mr.Masters, you may proceed with your line of questioning, 

"Yes, the First witness is Ashley Whitmore."

Ashley stands up looked at Eddie with sad and shameful eyes, but she needed to be truth in what she had done and the mistake she made with Mr. Diaz. Henry masters questioned Ashley about Eddie visited her about his grievances on changing his policy changing beneficiaries from his wife to his son and husband. But she admitted she told Eddie to get remarried to make the changes faster in processing.

That is when Henry submitted into evidence to the filing of transfer of benefits of both health and life insurance policies after a week of getting married. Then he kept questioning Ashley. And it was Cynthia's cross the examined Ashley asking if she was threatened by Henry to testify to protect her job from her being dismissive of Henry had the objection sustained. After no more questions, then Ashley was excused. 

Henry's next few witnesses were women that either Buck or Eddie dated and slept with before they were married. Henry asked them about their relationships. Whether expressing interest in opposite-sex, they all said no. Cynthia, cross-examined the women, whether during time together that buck and Eddie were always together and there for one another. 

As Henry's last witness, it was nurse Nancy, which buck and Eddie recognized from their wedding and at the reception and buck remember at the hospital from the intense conversations with Henry. Buck and Eddie mentioned this to Cynthia, and she noted it down for her cross-examination. Nancy stepping to Henry as she made one silently to not testify against Buck and Eddie,

"Don't make me do this, please stop this before you make things not just for them but for you."

Henry reminds Nancy, 

"This is was your choice to decide to come to me with this case."

Nancy told him, 

"And that was a mistake. I don't want this."

"Too bad; now it's a mistake you will now have a deal with now stop stalling and go up to stand I will make quick, Swift and painless as I can. That is all I can offer you."

She sighed, trying not to cry as walked the stand looking at Eddie and Buck worried and fear in what's to come. She wished she could stop this go back to make different choices, but it was too late now, and she had to face it. 

Nancy was sworn in, and Henry began with quick and swift questioning staring by asking her, 

"State your occupation for the record, please?"

"I am a nurse."

"Have you provided care for two gentlemen at any time?"

"Yes, I have."

"When was the first time you provided care for these gentlemen?"

"A couple of months ago, May, I believe."

Henry turns the judge and exhibits the Instagram video that Nancy made of Buck and Eddie's wedding. Cynthia not made aware of this video demand.

"I was made unaware of this piece of evidence I want ample time to see this video to further for my cross."

Henry added. "I am happy to relay Miss. Gaines with that time, but I want. Nurse Nancy as a Rebuttal witness 

Then the judge made a so order, 

"Fine, I grant one recess it had been a long day," then the judge turns to the jury and tells them, 

"Jury, you are recused. For the day, proceedings will resume at 9 am tomorrow."

The judge bangs the gavel as the judge left, and the jury went, Nancy nerves getting the best as just sat there watching everyone leave. While Eddie invited Cynthia for dinner to discuss their plan for defense, Cynthia notices Nancy still seated at the stand, she saw how nervous and scared she was. Cynthia had an idea. After agreeing to Eddie's dinner invite, she told Buck and Eddie to go ahead without that she would meet them later. 

As everyone left, it was just Cynthia and Nancy. Cynthia asks Nancy,

"Are you okay, Nancy?"

Nancy snaps out of it as she hears Cynthia's question by answering her,

"I am fine, I just I would be done and over with testifying today. It stinks I have done this all over again tomorrow. I wish this wouldn't have happened in the first place. This mess is all my fault."

"What do you mean, Nancy? Why do you think this is all your fault?"

"I have already said too much, I try to warn them, but it didn't matter, Henry is going to stop at nothing for putting these good and honest men for jail for a change in lifestyle. They should not be punished for that."

Cynthia try to assure Nancy,

"Nancy if Henry, try to threaten or make an unwilling Accomplice. I can try to stop this from going wrong, but I can't do it without cooperation. We can still do the right thing."

"Me doing the right and look where that got those guys and me there, I am sorry, but I can't risk being wrong again. I have to go and be ready for tomorrow for another long am the day of this mess."

Nancy rushes off not giving Cynthia another to help her and save Buck and Eddie for going to prison, but this conversation may lead to help Buck and Eddie, after all, which she was happy to share with at dinner, which she decides to now head off to. 

Back at home, Eddie invited Cynthia for dinner as Buck trying not to be jealous over Cynthia, as Eddie offer to cook, this was the first time since he and buck were married offer to cook. So Buck asked, 

"So again, tell me why you invited our lawyer for dinner?"

Eddie telling Buck urging him,

"Buck, can you give Cynthia a break? I don't know what you have against her, but despite how I made a fool of her and slap in the face for it. She believes we are innocent and being targeting and is helping us with our case."

Buck was against Cynthia because he knew that Eddie did not cook for him. But for Cynthia and that bugged him, and what bugged him more, he sat to keep her company as they waited for food.

Buck said, " I don't hate her if that what you are implying. I just don't understand why you are going for all this trouble in cooking for her."

"Listen to Buck" he gives him a bottle of beer and further urges to do the following, 

"Go chat with her, make a nice bond, who knows you might get closer."

Buck thinks to himself 

"No chance in hell that is happening." 

But to ease Eddie's worries and to make him happy, he takes him the beer as Cynthia was at the backyard. Buck enter the deck, saying nothing to her as he sat by the bond fire. Cynthia was not stupid in seeing that didn't like nor want her to be here as Cynthia sat by the bond fire telling him,

"Listen, I know, you don't like the question is why don't you like me. It is because of Eddie, and what happened at the bar the other night?"

"Cynthia, with all due respect for helping Eddie and me in this trial, you should Eddie is doing all this to impress you and not me."

"Eddie doesn't try to impress me, yes I was interest and very attractive to Eddie when I met him. But when not found out he was married and married to you. That interest went out the window. And I help you guys. I believe Henry is out for blood on you two I don't know why, but he is. But as your lawyer, I want to know if what you two have is real."

Buck sighed and admitted to Cynthia,

"For me it more real than anything to be happy and married to Eddie and being a family with him, as Eddie I am just a friend doing him a favor. But as much I want things for it to real for Eddie, it's purely one-sided on my end. The reason I did all of this was for Christopher and Eddie to have the future to be provided. They are my family and my home."

Cynthia seeing that during this confession that Buck had his eyes focused not on her but Eddie and that when she knew, 

"You must love him to be involved in this mess."

"Yeah, I do, and I want him to know that from me, not you, Cynthia."

Cynthia giving one last piece of advice before Eddie came out with the food, on the back patio,

"Then do it soon rather than later for might get the chance to."

Eddie was happy to see Cynthia and Buck bonding as he came out to set the back patio with corn in the cob, and chicken sewers as yelled,

"Food is ready."

During dinner Buck, Eddie and Cynthia discuss the plan for their defense happening tomorrow; her plan was calling character witnesses like closest friends and family to defend their relationship and that neither they had the intention in deceiving or committed fraud to the state. Cynthia also told them about the hunch and the brief conversation with nurse Nancy and would have her as a rebuttal or hostile witness. She has the feeling the Henry has threatened her in testifying against them. So they decide to watch the proposal and wedding video submitted into evidence. As Eddie told her, 

"We had no idea, our proposal or our wedding was being filmed."

Buck then adds 

"She must want to experience something special between us. But why did Henry submit this video it seems to me this video helps our case than hurt it."

Cynthia clarifies to Buck,

"Unless Henry or Nancy, something strange amidst the between the two of you. I mean, I can sort of seeing in the kiss it doesn't seem like you two were ready for it."

Eddie tried to cover that by stating, 

"It just our wedding, Jitters getting the best of us, that is all, Cynthia. Right now, I am not worried about that video till tomorrow. Cynthia, do you have a chance of beating this."

"There is always a chance, but I think for a better shot ...."

Cynthia paused, being a bit hesitant, not sure how Buck or Eddie would feel. Cynthia had another idea for a primary character witness. She also wanted to ask Buck and Eddie to but Christopher as the last witness I'm giving the jury the chance to see why buck and Eddie made awesome dads and such. But since Christopher was a minor, she needed to ask permission,

"Buck and Eddie, I would like Christopher to be the last witness in your trial."

"Why" Eddie already not warming up to that idea,

"We need to show the jury sympathy towards you; Christopher will give us that in showing how good and devoted dads you are. Most of the jury are consists of moms and dads. If....."

"If nothing, Cynthia, there is no way my son, I mean our son will testify. Henry will tear him apart, and I don't want Christopher traumatized, that is what Henry is going to do him."

Cynthia looks at buck urging him to Change Eddie's mind, but Buck shook his head no, for he agreed with Eddie he didn't want Christopher a part of this trial, not one bit of it. The kid has been through to be caught in the middle of the scandal. But Buck even though still the slightest bit jealous of Cynthia made a good point if Christopher did testify people would sympathize with them and maybe see what they have done was for him and his future. 

Cynthia didn't push any further off on the subject of Christopher testifying, but she decided to leave and get ready for tomorrow. After Cynthia left, Buck and Eddie went to check a peacefully sleeping Christopher. Buck wanted to assure Eddie his devotion and loyalty to him, and Christopher as Buck told Eddie,

"Eddie, no matter what the outcome tomorrow, good or bad. I will get whatever it to protect you and Christopher. You are my family and my home."

Eddie sighed patting Buck on the shoulder and then pulling him into a hug telling him,

"Thank you, Buck, for always being there, for your friendship and loyalty and everything."

After exchanging words and hugs, Buck lay in bed thinking after the trial he was going to nor fear anymore to tell Eddie why he wants to marry him. He wanted more than anything to be Christopher's adoptive dad Because he loves them and always will no matter what. 

Sadly for Buck's restlessness, he got his earphones and phone open his Apple Music. And decide to play Natasha Bedingfield's little too much. But what Buck didn't expect was to rather sleep with the music was to move with it when Eddie went to bed and lay there in thought. Eddie trying to think about what should happen next after the smoke has clear. They believed what happens if Buck and Eddie Don't make out of this mess. 

Eddie was trying to process all those thoughts and worries until he hears sounds coming from Buck's bedroom. Eddie got up from bed, ready to yell and scream at Buck, but when he opened the door, he tried not to laugh in what he was witnessing. What Eddie was seeing was dancing, fake drumming, and lip-syncing to something. Eddie walks him pulls out one of Buck's earphones as he asks Buck,

"This looks fun, mind if I join you."

Buck was startled and jumped out this skin, as Eddie chuckled at Buck as Eddie asks him,

"May I ask, what In the earth you are doing?"

Buck answered,

"Blowing off some steam,"

"Mind if I join you, I can't seem to sleep either."

Buck added,

"Worried about tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

Eddie took Buck's phone as he asked,

"What were you listening to?"

Buck didn't answer the question. As Eddie scrolls though Buck's Apple Music to see the last song and Eddie chuckles and decides anyway to plug the phone in the speaker and starts the song over again. As the song plays, Eddie begins to dance, urging buck to do so with him. At first, buck tried to resist every temptation to do so. But unfortunately, buck succumbed to weakness of not just the song but Eddie loosening up. 

As Buck and Eddie dancing and laughed with another, what didn't expect was to wake up Christopher. Christopher woke up and followed the noise and saw the fun buck and Eddie were having and decided to join in. After dancing and laughing together as a family, the fun together tired everyone as they rested peacefully together in buck's bed

The morning rose as Buck opening his eyes. Buck was so happy to see him cradling along with Christopher and Eddie in his bed. And when Eddie open his eyes and saw buck looking at them as sighed, knowing that the fun is over and time to get ready to trial.


	11. Trials of the heart Part two

Chapter Eleven: Trials of the heart part two

A few hours passed on, and it was time for trial as nurse Nancy recalled to testify for the prosecution as Cynthia had a plan for Nancy's cross for Buck and Eddie to make their case. Henry started by asking questions about the video he had submitted into evidence,

"Nancy, did you help with the defendant's proposal and wedding?"

"Yes, book the chapel for their wedding and recorded their proposal and wedding I. The day."

Henry the asked to clarify for the jury,

"So wait, the proposal and wedding happen on the same day?"

Nancy sighed and answered, 

"Yes."

Henry then asked her,

"Do you find that odd these two defendants having a proposal and a wedding on the same day."

Cynthia objected, 

"Objective cause for speculation."

"Sustain." The judge told Henry,

Henry proceeded with the questioning,

"In the video, did you find anything strange that you saw."

"Yes, even though the wedding was beautiful, their wedding didn't seem a kiss from a happy new wedding couple."

"Did you see the defendants again after the wedding?"

"Yes, two days after the wedding at a bar."

"Did you see them together, Nancy."

"Yes."

"And what were they doing together."

"Fighting, one of the defendants, was drunk and fighting over another girl flirting with others."

"Is there girl they were fighting about here, in this courtroom."

"Yes, she is the defendants' lawyer."

Everyone murmured in shock and dismay as Henry said, 

"No more questions."

Judge turns and says to Cynthia, 

"You're witnessing, Miss. Gaines."

"Nancy, are you a good woman."

"Yes,"

"You do think the defendants are good men."

"Yes"

"Why do you think they are good men?"

Henry objects to Cynthia line of questioning,

"Objection, she is Badgering the witness."

The judge appealing In Cynthia her line of questioning but gives her a warning,

"Overruled but get to the point. Miss Gaines."

"Getting to it, please, Nancy, tell us why do you think my defendants are good men."

"They are firefighters, heroes, and they love their son very much from what I saw ."

Going with that Cynthia asked, "and after the bar did you see them together happy and in love, 

"Yes at their reception,"

"Were with your anyone."

"Yes."

"He is here in the courtroom."

"Yes, I was with Henry masters at their reception."

"Did no leave with Henry."

"No,"

"Why, I was upset."

"Upset with the fact Henry was gathering evidence against the defendants. I couldn't stand it."

People in the courtroom murmured some more as Henry requested,

"Like to rebuttals, your honor."

The judge granted it, and Henry asked one question, 

"Nancy, after you recorded the video and saw what happen to the bar, who did you come to investigate the truth of the matter that is on trial today."

"I came to you."

"I’m done, the witness may be excused."

Nancy was excused as Henry stood and stared, "prosecution rests, your honor."

Now since the prosecution rested, it was time for Cynthia to her defend Buck and Eddie. Despite some overwhelming evidence and statements against. She still believes she could win the case for Buck and Eddie. Cynthia called a few character witnesses. First was Maddie, who was influential in advocating for buck and Eddie. Henry decided not to cross Maddie. 

Once Maddie excused Cynthia called chimney to testify to Buck and Eddie flirting before their marriage checking out each other. Henry decided not to cross again because he was waiting to pass on the bigger fish that Cynthia was going to serve up. 

After chimney was excused, Cynthia called Bobby to stand, thinking she could end strong with him. Buck and Eddie, the cap, had always had his support and trust. That is why Buck and Eddie decide to make Booby and Athena godparents and that if anything happens, they would want them to be there to protect Christopher. Buck and Eddie were planning on giving the news after the trial, but Cynthia urge them to have put on record during his questioning, So Cynthia decided to start asking Bobby,

"Captain Bobby Nash, how have you know the defendant's."

"Three years."

"Do you like working them, saving people living conquering fires. Do you trust them with your life?"

"Yes, I do like them, and I do trust them with my life, these two are quite the pair when they work together."

"What do you mean they make quite the pair?"

"They always there for each other, good and bad. What they have is something special."

"Have these two ever lied to you, have they been honest in regards to their relationship?"

"No, either of them would ever have the need or want to lie to me. And as far them being honest about their relationship, yes they have been honest to an extent."

"Do your friends and most beloved co-workers would ever commit any crime, even a crime such as this.."

Henry orders a misleading objection that decides to change by saying. Cynthia turning to Henry telling him

"Fine, Mr. masters, I will ask a different question for this witness." 

She turns and asks Bobby two final questions,

"Mr. Nash were you and your wife, Athena, made aware that Buck and Eddie made you and Athena appointed you both Christopher's godparents and legal guardian if in case of emergency."

Bobby stunned to look at Athena smiling and crying as she heard the news hugging buck and Eddie from behind and holding Christopher beside Maddie as he sheds tears of joy answering with an,

"No"

Then Cynthia asks one last question for Bobby to answer 

"Do you feel honored and proud in accepting what the defendants have to ask you to be?"

Bobby answered with the following words from his lips,

"Yes, with all my heart."

Cynthia thank and congratulated Bobby and handed over to the question to Henry, which he decided to cross. Buttoned up his suit for a look imitation to give to Bobby as Henry decides to slow-burn his first question to Bobby, 

"God Parent and guardian, congratulations, and what way to find out in a trial no less."

Cynthia yelled to an object as Henry, the judge he is getting to the point. Which he promise would and as he proceeds with his questioning,

"Captain Nash, what I am getting to, is the matter of Honesty, you said the defendants were honest about their relationship to extend, what did you mean by that?"

Bobby pauses, realizing that he might say the wrong word in his questioning with Cynthia. Remaining calm Bobby answered with,

"What I mean to an extent was that one of the defendants was honest about how they felt about their relationship."

Henry felt he was he stirring the pot as ad he proceeded to ask Bobby,

"So one the defendants admitted the nature of their relationship not both them Correct?"

"Correct" Bobby answering simply 

Bobby hoping Henry would not ask any more questions he hated, had to force that Buck confesses that he loved Eddie and married to help Christopher to be protected and provided. But sadly he might have as Henry pressed on asking him,

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which defendant told you the true nature of your relationship?"

Cynthia was going to try with a hearsay objection. As Henry blocking the complaint to judge to arguing, 

"Your honor, I just want to establish the nature of this marriage the defendants have, and the captain knows that account?"

"Fine, overruled," 

The judge so orders the overruled on Cynthia's objection as the judge asked Bobby to answer the question. Before answering the question, he looks at Buck and mouths the words I am sorry to him, as buck nodded and understood that is the time for the truth to come out. As he watched Bobby answer the question,

" The defendant, Evan Buckley, admitted his true feelings and his true nature of their relationship."

Henry asking one last question, 

"What true feelings and the true relationship did Mr. Buckley have for his husband."

"He loves his husband, always had loved him when he thought he was going to lose during a rescue, but sadly he thought that the only way to be with Eddie was to married to help him protect Christopher's future since both they are firefighters risking their lives every day, Buck and Eddie felt being married and trusting one in helping provide a long-lasting future was the only way. But ...."

Henry was stopping Bobby for explaining buts and the whys of half shame of marriage. Henry was the one to give the final word to Bobby as he stated,

"But nothing..... you may be excused, captain."

Bobby stepped down from his cross-examination. Cynthia realized when she was doing Bobby's cross, and she had no choice to put Christopher on the stand. Bobby's cross was damaging to end or to rest at a time like this. So Cynthia decided as she stood and told the court Christopher to approach the stand as her last witness. Eddie was stunned, and mad pulling down Cynthia to his level reminding and demanded her,"

"I don't want him apart of this."

Cynthia thinking of the private conversation and confession as she stated on why buck and Eddie decided to married was to ensure Christopher's future. Right now, Cynthia knew Christopher was only one. Cynthia needs Eddie to know that,

"Christopher has been part of this from the very beginning. Trust me? Christopher is going to be the one to save you and Buck from going to prison."

So with that, Cynthia decided to call Christopher as a witness to her last witness. 

"I call Christopher Diaz to the stand."

Christopher a bit scared as he wasn't sure what to do as Maddie helps to the stand as Cynthia explains Christopher's condition to the court. Christopher was not sore due to his legal age. Maddie enabled him to sit at the position as she walked away. Cynthia in the most straightforward words explain to Christopher,

"Now, Christopher, I ask you up here. For you tell the truth, can you tell the truth?"

"Yes, I can tell the truth."

"That is good, so tell me, Christopher, how do you love your dads, Buck and Eddie."

"I love them a lot; they are my family?"

"Do you think your mommy would want to you be happy?"

"Yes, because she loved me, my mommy would want to be happy."

"What makes you happy, Christopher?"

"My daddies make me happy."

"Do your daddies tell you the truth?"

"Yes, they have never lied to me."

"Have they ever hurt or make you feel bad for anything?"

"No, they love me."

"Do you protect you."

"Yes, and they protect and save everyone. They are firefighters and heroes. They are not the bad guys."

Cynthia told Christopher, 

"Thank you for telling the truth, and your dads are so proud of you."

Cynthia was looking Henry smiling to pass her questioning on to him. Henry was not sure to question Christopher, but he had no choice but too. Henry stood, walked over to Christopher told him,

"Christopher, you are a brave boy sitting here, helping your daddies Christopher do you know why your daddies are here today?"

"Because they are in trouble."

"Trouble for what?"

"I don't know."

Buck and Eddie were getting very scared as they were already urging Cynthia to object, but she told him not now. As she, Buck and Eddie proceeded to listen to Henry with questioning Christopher as Henry asked,

"Do you what fraud is, Christopher?"

"It is lying" Christopher getting confused and nervous

"Yes, in a way, it is lying. Now, are you sure your daddies have never lied to you."

"Yes, they never lie to me because they love me."

"Christopher, do your daddies love each other. Like when your mommy and your daddy love each other."

"My daddies my mommy love me," Christopher getting confused by Henry's questions

Henry tried to explain the question more directly, 

"Okay, Christopher, let me ask you this. Do your daddies sleep in the same room."

"They had slept with me when tired from dancing and having fun yesterday."

"But Christopher, this not what I am asking you. Do your daddies love each other, if your daddies love each other do they sleep together in the same room."

"What do my daddies, sleeping together in the room, have a deal with loving each other?"

"Christopher, is the reason why you are not answering my questions is that you know that your daddies don't love each other?"

Christopher starts to cry and starts to scream 

"No!"

That is when Cynthia made a mistake as yells objection, repeatedly asking Henry to stop and excused the witness. But Henry demands. 

"I would like Christopher, to tell the truth, and answer my questions" Henry looks at Christopher and asks again,

" do you think for daddies love each other as your mommy and daddy did."

"I don't know, and I just want to go home with my daddies that are all."

Hearing Christopher screams, and a shot was breaking both Eddie and buck as Eddie demanded in anger,

"Stop yelling at my son, and he doesn't understand! Your honor, please stop him."

For Buck, he felt Christopher's pain and tears during Henry's cross were so brutal and harsh, making Christopher cry, telling him to stop. That's when Buck had enough of the prosecutor badgering Christopher. Eddie was pleading for the prosecutor to finish, the judge ignoring his pleas. Buck just lost it screamed at the top of lungs, 

"Stop enough, it was a scam, none of it was real."

Eddie turns to Buck shaking his to stop before matters got worse. But it was too late, As Buck proceeded.

"Your honor, I take full responsible this was all my doing and my please, give Mr. Diaz and Christopher leeway, please. I was a fool and idiot thinking that if I marry to help. His son would be getting everything I have ever wanted a family, with a son, an amazing one like Christopher, and a husband, Eddie who I do love and admitting now, but the fact honor is that Eddie, I mean Mr. Diaz doesn't love me with the way I love him, which I now have to accept and I am taking the responsibility. Please let me do that."

The judge looked at Christopher, crying as he turned to look at Mr. Diaz, and told him, 

"Take your son, comfort him, now."

"Your honor, what is my house...."

The judge stopped Eddie by saying,

"I suggest you say nothing just go your son and comfort him needs you,"

Eddie goes to Christopher to hold him tight as Eddie wants to scream for Buck not to do, but once again, it was too late as the judge looks at Mr. Buckley to deliver a ruling.

"Mr. Buckley, I accept your admission of guilt, as I will grant leeway to Mr. Diaz, as you pre-requested, are you willing to accept any sentence I give as now and will you abide that sentence?"

"I will continue your honor." 

Buck answers the judge without hesitation or fear in his voice as he looked at Eddie while hands down his sentence, but. Before the Judge issues the sentence, he asks one question to Eddie,

"Mr. Diaz, I have only a question, please a yes or no answer. Is your son apart of the big brothers and sister organization here in California?"

Eddie looks at Buck the whole time as he answered, "Yes."

"Evan Buckley, I sentence you to community service for one year through taking part in the big brothers and sisters organization, and I grant to be a full-time brother to Christopher Diaz. "

"Your honor," prosecutor urging the judge to change but he had made up his mind 

"That is my ruling, and the case is closed."

The judge banged the gavel, and it was done. 

Flocks of media and friends surrounded Buck away from Eddie and Christopher. He was trying to get to them but couldn't. But it didn't matter for what Bucksaw was Eddie and Christopher being comforting and congratulated by Cynthia by hugging them, smiling at them Eddie hugging and smiling at her. Eddie telling her,

"Thank you, Cynthia, maybe when all this over we can hang out."

Cynthia shakes her head sees Buck in tears running off, in heartbreak,

"No, Eddie, didn't you see what Buck did just did for you? He was willing to sacrifice his life for his freedom for you, and Christopher took a major risk because he loves you. I think you would do the same for him and Christopher, which is why you should not be here should be running for Buck. That is where you should, and I will stay with Christopher. Go get Buck."

"Yeah, daddy, you get daddy buck, he loves us, and we love him we need back. We can't lose him like mommy."

Eddie kissing his son on the head and then kissing Cynthia on the cheek grateful to her for understand ping him see the truth that Buck did matter to him more than he could admit, and he saw that he was running Eddie knew he had to stop him before he lost him forever. But unfortunately, Buck didn't seem that way after seeing Eddie go Cynthia being Cynthia and Christopher. Buck thought it was over and done; Buck's feelings didn't matter anymore. His heart didn't matter. So instead of moving towards them, he decides to move away from as they move forward. 

While Eddie was done, thank Cynthia and congratulating her; he saw that Buck was running away, and his heart sunk. So he asked Cynthia to stay behind with Christopher and run after Buck pushing the reporter away, hoping that he wasn't lost Buck because of this mess. Buck stormed out of the court, as Eddie dashing after him. Newspeople were running behind them. They wanted the moment the truth exposed if what they had was a scam or real. Buck was running out the door, sounding out the noise and especially the calls from Eddie telling him to stop. Buck, what didn't notice was Henry masters was driving up to the crossover Buck was running toward without looking both ways. As Henry was driving not paying attention as his cell phone was ringing as he was trying to reach the phone that was on his passenger, he turns his eyes off the road for a second.

But that a second came to Screeching halt when Henry turned his eyes away from the road. But Henry didn't see the way what he saw was Buck. Eddie was rushing out the courthouse seeing Buck run across the street. With all of the strength, Eddie could muster to scream out

"Buck, wait!"

Buck stops seeing Eddie with the deep desperation in his eyes. Buck distracted in seeing Eddie running towards that what Buck didn't see coming towards him at full speed ahead was; Henry's car. Buck was crashing into Henry's windshield, landing on the ground. Eddie's life, heart, and the world sank from underneath him trying muster the strength and speed to Buck's side, and aid as people surrounded the scene of horror 

There laid Buck gasping for air and breathe, but all he could do was cough up the blood from his due his internal injuries because of the crash people a lot of people called 911 as what they did not know was help was on the way. Eddie people were pushing through the crowd to get Buck. Eddie told him he was his Husband and a part of the emergency team on the road. People began to move to let Eddie through as he Buck cough out his name in the blood, which was a horror to see as he got to Buck. Eddie cradled Buck into his arms, telling him not to talk much as the talking is causing to bleed more. But Buck did not care nor matter all the matter to Buck now he was telling the truth of his feelings for him in the simplest of words to Eddie, but Eddie making it difficult for Buck to say to him,

"Eddie"

"Stop talking; it will make the bleeding worst."

"I don't care, Eddie, you know that,"

"You can tell the later right now I need you...." 

Eddie was going to finish his sentence, but Buck wanted Eddie to shut up. He knew the way for Eddie to shut was pull the label of Eddie tuxedo jacket and pull into a soft and loving kiss. When they parted lips that left Eddie stunned, speechless and armored. Buck was finally to say words he wants to say, 

"I love you, Eddie, more than a friend, I should have told you sooner."

And after everything for Buck during Black as Buck was only able to hear the screams of Eddie telling him to come back to him and how much he needs him. But it was sad, was not able to understand how much Eddie loved Buck at the moment.


	12. Heart of the matter

Chapter Twelve: Heart of the matter 

Buck was slowly opening his eyes at first blurry to see only two figures In front of them. But despite the blurriness, Buck could hear the two characters talk. The voices were men Buck could recognize the one them was Red, retired firefighter he helps and connected with before he passed, 

Red was telling the other figure, 

"Look at this kid, what an idiot on his last rope, and yet to learn my mistakes."

Then Buck heard another voice recognized it as Thomas telling Red, 

"Hey, I told the kid for a start to make his life the way he wanted. Poor kid, now he is here."

"But he should not be here, Thomas, at least not yet, he needs to wake up."

Buck rubs his eyes to see Thomas and Red clear as they help up off the ground and as Thomas tells Red, 

"You take him first. You know him better than I do."

Thomas gives the rest of Buck's weight to Red as Red tells Buck to let's take a walk and talk, But had only one question In his mind as he asked Red,

"Am I dead,"

Red just told him, 

"Come with me, and I will show it."

Buck and Red instantly teleported in a sense that they both in the hospital room and Buck saw himself hook to a breathing tube, and heart monitor, and alone Red told Buck in simplest terms, 

"You are in a coma, Buck has been for couple hours, there is still brain activity, but they are not sure when or if you will wake up that car hit you the head pretty hard."

"Where is everyone, my family, my friends, Eddie, and Christopher." 

Red took his shoulder; both of them transported to the waiting room. Everyone was crying. Buck felt everyone's pain and sad for him. Buck seeing sister clinging on to chimney sobbing as Buck saw Eddie pushing and tugging on the doctor telling him,

"It can't be right, and you need to bring him back, do it or I beat the shit if I

You."

Cap and Athena were pulling him away from the doctor as Christopher was screaming for his dad to as Hen was trying her best to be healthy and comfort Christopher. 

The doctor tells everyone, 

"I am sorry, but this is Buck's choice to wake, he is In God's hands."

Buck looked at Red and asked,

"What does the doctor mean? It's my choice to wake."

"That is why God sent Thomas and I to you, Buck, to make your choice to live or die."

"Why would God give me that choice to make."

"Because he loves you, Buck," Red tells him, "He heard your prayers, thinking and feeling alone in his world. But he wants to show that you are not alone, and you have never have been."

Buck sitting in front of Eddie and Christopher holding onto one another has Red takes his shoulder Buck pushes him off and yells,

"Red, I don't know what to do, what to decide, what if I decide to live what life can live without Eddie or Christopher In my life."

Thomas walks beside Red and tells Buck,

"But they both in your life, Buck but for better or worse."

Thomas tells Red as Buck listens, 

"Time to go, Red, I will take care of Buck, Cindy is waiting for you."

Red about to leave and Buck says, 

"Wait, Cindy, Red, are you?"

Red smiled,

"Yeah, Cindy is on her last breathe, and I want to be there for her, to take her hand and take her home with me. Go with Thomas little the heart of the matter of what's important."

Buck asks Red

"What is important."

"Life or death, remember your choice to you make."

Red fades into a younger version of him one Buck saw in a picture once, he stretches out his arms, and then a young Cindy take Red hand smiles at him asks,

"Ready to go see that Dodgers game."

Red takes her hand squeezing it tight smiling at her leans in and kisses her says between the parting of lips,

"Better late than never."

Then both Red and Cindy faded away, leaving Buck in the between of life and death. Thomas coming from behind him as He told him, 

"God has a gift for your son, and I am here to show it to you,"

Buck and Thomas turned to Eddie as the doctor who just about to leave cope with sad news. Eddie calmly asks,

"Can I see him? I am his husband.

"Of course, you can see him, all family can see him but only one at a time."

Maddie goes to Eddie tells him, 

"Go to my brother, he loves you, and you know that now. But if you care for my brother like I think you do you. Tell him to fight to tell him what to fight. Be there for him, Eddie."

Eddie nods as Eddie walks away. Buck and Thomas follow Eddie back to Buck's hospital room. When Buck entered the room, seeing Buck with the tube in his mouth, seeing wires connected to Buck's chest to his heart. Buck wished he could tell and Eddie that he was here when Buck tries gazing. He should get his hand just right through him. Eddie turned quickly over his shoulder feeling cold touch breezing through him. Buck looked surprised, seeing Eddie's eyes Pierce right through him. As Buck asked Thomas,

"Did he feel me."

Thomas nodded and told Buck,

"Yes, in a sense, this is what is giving you and Eddie."

"What is God giving us."

Thomas smiles and tells him, 

"A bond, Buck, a bond so strong that nothing can tear asunder."

Buck did not know how to respond to that as he proceeds to watch Eddie sit by his bedside. Eddie was looking at Buck so helpless and lifeless his hand laying there with nothing to hold on to it. Eddie sniffling folding his hands together in prayer, talking to Buck out loud, thinking and hoping he can hear him. 

"Hey Buck, it is Eddie. I am here. Your family and friends are waiting with you."

Eddie coughing choking up on these tears. In thinking, this might be the last time he talks to Buck like this. 

"Buck, I think we should talk about what you told me before you um, got here. And just now, your sister just reminds me that you, that you love me. Why do you love me? I mean, my head can't wrap around. Why do you love me? It is because of Christopher. You love Christopher, right; I mean, I love him too. His is my son as much it is his your son as he mine. He loves you, Buck, to he I mean we are you are the best thing that has happened to Christopher and me. And now here you are, and here I am, thinking of you love me, and I put you here. I didn't try hard enough to stop running away today. You should know I almost was close in killing the guy um hit you, the same guy who works to send both of us in prison. "

Eddie got out his chair, pacing back and forth as he kept talking to Buck, not seeing Buck's spirit was listening with Thomas.

"After he hit you, he stops he was in shock, but after you told him, you love me and slipped away into unconsciousness, laid you down. I got up look at the man that hit you, and I got so angry the rage full to pull the guy out his car. I called him after punching him in the gut. And pull him back up on his putting his hands around his neck, starting squeezing the life out of this breathing. I told him you are going to pay in ruin, the family that I said then hearing the screams from Christopher and Maddie to stop and then the sirens of the police coming close. Looking at the guy who hurt seeing life from drain from his eyes. All of a sudden, I was looking at myself as I saw myself in a guy I let go let breathe because of me it was not his you got hurt it was me."

Buck dumbfounded, seeing Eddie so distraught and mess in what he was telling him. Buck looking at Thomas asking him,

"Why is he saying this all of this?"

"Why do think he was asking this, Buck? Just listening to Eddie, and I think you will know the answer to everything, Buck."

Buck proceeded to listen to Eddie as he sits down and continued to talk, 

"It was me who hurt you, who let all of this happen. And I am sorry, Buck. I am sorry, and I want you to know Buck that if you forgive me and if you love like I think you do, you will fight to wake up. You will fight to live not just for Christopher and me but for you. When you wake up."

Eddie looking at Buck's hand, and Eddie reaches for it and takes it holding it tight he could. Buck feeling the tight grip of his hand, has buck putting it close to his heart.  
As Buck hears Eddie telling him,

"I will be here because I love you.."

Buck looking Thomas smiling knowing he wants to live then Buck was amazed as looking at Thomas to see his partner Mitchell standing by Thomas taking his hand,  
As Mitchell tells Buck 

"Nice to finally meet your buck. You are lucky to have Eddie in your life just as lucky and bless you my Thomas in my life."

Mitchell turns to Thomas and tells him.

"Time to say your Goodbye, Thomas."

Thomas looks at Buck and tells him,

"Time to go, remember you choose, make the life you want to be."

Then Thomas and Mitchell fade away as Buck starts fading away, knowing he is coming back to home Eddie. Buck's hand grasps Eddie I return. Eddie feels the grasp of Buck's side. He is startled by the realization that Buck waking up slowly moving his lids slowly opening them looking at Eddie shedding tears of joy as Eddie says, 

"Welcome home, Buck."

Eddie not once let Buck hand knowing nothing can tear asunder for them and the family they have now made for each other.


	13. A Fresh Start to A Happy Ending

Chapter Thirteen: A Fresh Start to A Happy Ending

One year later, 

Buck and Eddie were lying on the grass on their back porch, watching the sunset below them. Like the Song, photograph by Ed Sheeran was playing on Buck's phone Buck turned Eddie smiling wondering what he was thinking at this moment, so he asked Eddie, 

"What are you thinking about?"

Eddie admits to Buck, 

"What a good family we make, Christopher, you and me."

Buck smiles say, 

"We do, and I could not be more than happier. Are you happy, Eddie?"

Eddie turns to face him, looking into Buck's eyes. Eddie then moves his hand towards Buck's side. Their hands' interlock and Eddie replies, 

"I am afraid so." 

As the sunset slowly beings to set down on Buck and Eddie. They lean in closer share a sweet soft kiss between which would have lead to something more until Christopher bursts outside screaming, 

"Tip will start in one hour, and I don't want to miss, let go."

Maddie was too late to stop Christopher from interrupting. Their quiet date moment. But it is was time to head out for their family date to the LA Lakers Game first Responders appreciation game. Just like the year before, thankful that these times things are better for Buck. Buck was managing his blood thinners more rarely having any episodes due to new medications and treatment due to the new health insurance he and Eddie have. He was also happy to have friends and family a party at a private box for tonight for two reasons. The first reason to officially celebrate Buck is adopting Christopher. And of course to celebrate buck and Eddie's first wedding anniversary.

Buck was so happy he wished could share with the world. But maybe he could ask for what Buck and Eddie didn't know that there was a surprise for them during half time. Thanks to the crew from 118, Maddie and Christopher, the mastermind of the surprise in store for Buck and Eddie. It was halftime Christopher drags Eddie and Buck our of the private box. After a two minute drag, Christopher pushed Eddie and Buck into the center of the basketball court. Not sure what was going on. Buck and Eddie heard the speaker of the stadium came on announcing the following, 

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for all first responders coming to the game and today also have a special treat for special pair of firefighters if you looked at the big screen."

Buck and Eddie shocked over the face they are on the big screen showing happy anniversary background as the announcer proceeds in saying, 

"Today Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz, they are celebrating their 1st anniversary. And because of the dedication of their friends and family at the LA fire department of 118. Buck and Eddie, your friends and family, are happy to share with your love with you by giving something back for the heroics of work. We here at stables center give you, buck and Eddie, and all fans a small special performance by Ed Sheeran is singing their song, "photograph."

The music of photograph starts as Buck and Eddie amazed as people cheered seeing Ed Sheeran came out singing the lyrics 

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home

Eddie looks at Buck holds out his hand asks Buck,

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Buck takes Eddie's hand, accepts the request by telling him, 

"I would like nothing more."

Buck and Eddie were dancing in front of the whole world now, but right now, all that matter what was them. Buck and Eddie happy right now happy living the life they both wanted as they share a sweet and quick kiss. Everyone now seeing how beautiful a love these two had as they sang along with the word of photograph 

And if you hurt me

That's OK, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

When I'm away

I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost

Back on 6th street

Hearing you whisper through the phone

"Wait for me to come home."

Buck and Eddie are home and happy in each other's arms. They are so blessed to have the family they now have with Christopher. Nothing else matters in this world because now forever, they will be Buck and Eddie.


End file.
